La segunda vida de Ron Weasley
by alejandra-lovegood
Summary: ¿Que serias capas de hacer con el corazón destrozado? ¿Y si te prometen riqueza y poder?
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

¿Cómo pude hacerles creer a mi familia que estoy muerto solo por culpa de mi codicia?

Esta es mi historia… ¡aviso! No es una historia nada feliz (o al menos para mí)…

Si lo fuera, empezaría un lindo día de verano, en donde solía ser mi hogar, es decir, La Madriguera.

Pero como no lo es, comenzare donde fue…. En el entierro de mi hermano Fred…

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde la muerte de Voldemort… si, ya no me da miedo ese nombre, he aprendido mucho en poco tiempo. Pero lo que más me hacía feliz en esos momentos, era que por fin, después de 7 años, pude decirle mis sentimientos a Hermione.

-Ron te estás poniendo la túnica al revés-Me dijo Harry en la mañana del entierro, estábamos en mi habitación de la madriguera.

-Oh es cierto…

-Déjame ayudarte-después de acomodar mi ropa dijo- y... Como vas con Hermione?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-A decir verdad pensé que sería diferente, no lo sé, siento que es algo raro, no lo sé, pienso que estábamos mejor como amigos.

-No digas eso, tienen muy poco tiempo como novios… ¡Comienza a hablar cuando lleven un año o más!

-¿Crees que duraremos tanto?

-¡Por supuesto!

Cuando bajamos al comedor, el semblante de todos era muy deprimente, especialmente de mis padres y de George. Ojos hinchados, caras tristes, ropa negra, lo normal en un funeral.

Poco después nos desaparecimos (¡por fin pude hacerlo solo!), llegamos a las afueras de Hogwarts, ahí era donde los caídos en batalla serían sepultados.

-Hace unos días, perdimos, padres, hermanos, hijos y amigos… pero recuerden... sólo nos olvidarán si nosotros los olvidamos…

-¿Me acompañaras a buscar a mis padres?- me preguntó Hermione, estábamos sentados en la tercera fila, con las manos entrelazadas.

-Si me lo pides, claro que voy…

-Cuando Fred murió, se llevó una parte de mi, y no hablo de mi oreja - George estaba al frente, en el estrado, era su turno de hablar- se que debo ser fuerte, y afrontar que ya no está físicamente...

Pero sé que siempre estará con nosotros.

-¿Crees que la depresión de George durará mucho?- Le pregunté a Hermione.

-Espero que no… aunque será muy difícil para él sobrellevarlo.

-Sí, para él y para mis padres… ¡hey! ¿Qué hacen los Malfoy aquí?

Era cierto, Draco, Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy venían caminando, ya nada despampanantes como antes, ahora que la mayoría del mundo mágico los detestaba.

De inmediato Hermione se puso tensa… ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Am... No lo sé... Supongo… vienen al funeral… Harry los perdonó ¿no es así?

- Pues si... ¡pero no creí que pensaran siquiera un venir!

Después de la llegada de los Malfoy, el funeral fue muy aburrido, muchas palabras que casi no entendí... al final me fui con Hermione.

-¿Quieres regresar a Hogwarts?- me preguntó.

-No lo sé, quiero cursar los EXTASIS pero no sé… Es mucho estrés

-Para ti todo es estrés

-No, no todo- Y la besé - Te amo

-Am... Debo irme, te veo mañana, adiós - y desapareció

* * *

El sábado de la siguiente semana, tenía una cita con Herms a las 8 en un pequeño restaurante de Londres muggle.

-Son las 7; 30... Llegaré tarde, ¡en días como estos envidio esos feletonos celufares de los muggles!

-Queras decir teléfonos celulares - dijo Harry intentando calmarme.

Salíamos del ministerio de magia, después de arreglar unos asuntos, mis padres, Ginny y Hermione nos habían convencido de volver a Hogwarts, que se reabriría el 1 de septiembre.

-No te preocupes, llegarás a tiempo.

-Eso espero…

Todo en mi vida iba bien, tenía una familia genial, grandes amigos y una novia que me amaba, o eso pensaba…

Cuando llegué al restaurante, vi algo que jamás olvidaré….

-Disculpe son Ron Weasley, tenía una reservación a las 8- me dirigía al encargado del restaurant

-¡Ah! Señor Weasley... Claro, pase por aquí por favor, llego antes de lo planeado… sus acompañantes lo esperan...

-¿Acompañantes?

Cuando llegue a la mesa que me indicaron la vi….

Estaba sentada en una mesa sentada, besándose con un rubio de ojos grises; Draco Malfoy…

-¡¿Hermione?! - grité, se separaron al instante.

-¿Ron? ¡Ron! ¡No es lo que piensas!

-¿No? Entonces ¿qué es? ¡¿Un viejo saludo?!

- ¡No! ¡Por favor déjame explicarlo!

-No hay nada que explicar, todo me ha quedado muy claro…

Después, con todos los clientes observándome, me fui del lugar, no podía quedarme más ahí. Pero ella me seguía.

-¡Ron espera! ¡Me arrepiento!

-No, el arrepentido soy yo, por haber creído en ti…

Y me fui, pensé que me seguiría pero no fue así, llegue a un punto donde era muy solitario, debí haberme desaparecido, pero quería caminar… pensar… no hay segundo en mi nueva vida que no me arrepienta de no haberme desaparecido, todo sería muy diferente….

Decidí cambiar mi rumbo, divisé un parque cerca de ahí, supuse que habría muggles ahí, pero de todos modos saque mi varita.

En el parque había luz, pero no la suficiente como para ver mi camino.-Lumus -dije

No sabía qué hacer, si regresaba a la madriguera, ella estaría ahí y lo menos que quería era verla, ¿Y si ahí también estaba Malfoy? ¿Desde cuándo me engañaba? ¿Cómo fui tan tonto?

¡Crack!

Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, escuché un ruido, debe haber sido un animal, se escuchó lejos así que no me preocupe… seguí mi camino.

Ya a mitad del parque, volví a escuchar ese ruido, ahora más fuerte, más cerca.

¿Quién está ahí? - dije asustado, el ruido se acercaba, no era de un animal. Estaba seguro

-¡Muéstrese! -escuché como algo caída de un árbol cercano.

-Ronald Weasley, es un placer conocerlo en persona - di media vuelta, era un hombre, le calculé poco más de 30 años, era alto, castaño y ojos azules, no como los míos, los de él eran un azul eléctrico - es un honor, mi nombre es Al…

-¡Expelliarmus!- le lancé un hechizo, pero logró esquivarlo, ¿cómo se movió tan rápido?, de pronto apareció detrás de mí.

- No hay necesidad de violencia…

-Si se niega, si la hay, tenemos órdenes por si no lo recuerdas, Von - ¡¿Otro?! Este era como de unos veinticinco, cabello rubio y ojos verdes - Tú decides niño, será por las buenas o por las malas…

- ¿Niño? ¡Tengo 18! - Dije apuntándole con mi varita

-¿Apenas 18? Yo tengo 100 años - Dijo el rubio.

-Está bien Scor, déjalo en paz - Volteo hacia mi - Ronald, mi nombre es Alexander, te hemos vigilado y tenemos una propuesta para ti…

-Ajá si claro, ¡Déjenme en paz! - y corrí lo más rápido que pude, no sé por qué no me desaparecí ¡soy un mago!

-De acuerdo será por las malas…- dijo al que había llamado Scor.

Eso fue lo último que escuché, pues luego sentí un golpe muy duro en mi nuca…


	2. Chapter 2

- Lo golpeaste demasiado fuerte Scor...

-Él tuvo la culpa por intentar huir… me dijeron que era mago, ¿Por qué no desapareció?

- ¡Cállate! Está despertando…

- ¡Ya era hora!

Abrí los ojos, estaba atado de manos y pies, estábamos en una camioneta, en movimiento.

-Ya era hora Ronald Weasley, ¿ahora si me dejará hablar?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunte, no me ponía nada feliz estar atado.

-Una mejor pregunta sería que somos nosotros…

-Calla Scor, yo lo arreglo; Ronald, mi nombre es Alexander Von y él es Scor Singh, somos vampiros, fuimos enviados por nuestros líderes para ofrecerte que te unas a nosotros.

¿Vampiros? Sabía que existían, pues mi padre me hablo una vez de ellos

-Jamás trates a un vampiro como amigo - Me dijo- hace mucho tiempo éramos amigos, pero luego ellos traicionaron a los magos.

Esa fue la única vez que supe algo de vampiros, y como nunca me importó mucho, no investigue más.

-No pueden ser vampiros… no…

-¿Qué pruebas necesitas? - dijo en tono desafiante Scor.

-Yo… no sé… no creo… no puede ser….

-¿Posible? Pues lo es… Martin, dirígete a un lugar solitario, quiero darle al chico una demostración… -Scor se dirigió al conductor

Ese tal Scor ya me cae muy mal.

Después de unos 5 minutos llegamos a un campo de trigo, o que al menos un día lo fue, me desataron.

-De acuerdo Ronald, ya que no nos crees, tendrás una demostración de nuestros poderes… - me dijo Alexander, con ese tono tan tranquilo que nunca perdía.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Velocidad y fuerza… si después de eso no nos crees, no sabría qué hacer…

-Yo si... ¡matarlo! - interrumpió Scor

-No, como dijiste tenemos órdenes.

-Está bien... empecemos…

En ese momento Alexander me puso en su espalda, y corrió... o más bien ¡voló! Iba lo más rápido que jamás vi… estuvo así por unos segundos, llegamos a un pequeño bosque, de pronto, empezó a escalar un árbol, el más grande de todos, brincó de un árbol a otro…

-¿Qué tal va el paseo? - pregunto Scor, que venía detrás de Alexander y yo.

-¡Genial! - Y era cierto, estar arriba me distraía de mis problemas…

Después de unos minutos más y varios árboles arrancados desde raíz, Alexander y Scor me llevaron de regreso a la camioneta.

-¡Eso fue fantástico! - les dije.

-Me alegra que estés convencido de que somos reales, entonces... ¿Qué dices? ¿Serás unos de los nuestros?

-Aun no lo sé… sería increíble tener esos poderes pero….

-No solo ofrecemos poderes, si no también riqueza y poder…- me dijo Scor

-¿Riqueza y poder?-Pregunté atónito.

-Por qué si aceptas, serias mi discípulo, y no es por nada pero soy uno de los vampiros más ricos y con mayor poder… Tendrás todo lo que jamás soñaste en tu vida…. - Ok Alexander me estaba convenciendo - ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?

Lo primero que pensé fue un rotundo no, pero luego recordé lo del restaurante, a Hermione besando a Malfoy… el odio y el rencor me invadió por completo, y de pronto sin darme cuenta pronuncié la palabra que cambiaria mi vida…

-Acepto…

-¡Excelente!-Dijo Alexander, perecía muy satisfecho.

-Ya que has aceptado, te llevaremos al cuartel general… y en el camino te explicaremos algunas leyes de los nuestros. - La actitud de Scor había cambiado, ahora era amable.

-¿Dónde está el cuartel general? ¿Los vampiros tienen leyes? ¿Cuáles son? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cuándo seré vampiro?- después de recuperarme del shock inicial, me entusiasmaba ser un vampiro, ¡Podría matar a Malfoy si quisiera!

-No podemos decirlo, te llevaremos rápido, no te desesperes, son muy pocas pero si tenemos, después de llegar tendremos una conferencia con el consejo de vampiros, este decidirá el mejor momento para tu transformación… - Alexander estaba… ¿Feliz?

Subimos a la camioneta, Scor sacó un celular de un compartimiento de la puerta trasera y envió un mensaje texto (tanto tiempo con Hermione, que ya sabía un poco de tecnología muggle).

Él y Alexander me explicaron las leyes de los vampiros, eran pocas, las que recuerdo; jamás mataban a la luz del sol, querían guardar el secreto de su existencia para los muggles, pues los magos ya lo sabían. Lo más importante en la vida de un vampiro era su honor, si era deshonrado, buscaría la muerte.

Existían más, pero con lo emocionado que estaba no las escuche muy bien.

-Llegamos - dijo el conductor, después de dos horas aproximadamente. Llegamos a un enorme edificio, era Londres muggles, claro.

-Baja Ronald, y arréglate un poco,- mi traje muggle estaba algo sucio y roto por la "demostración"- cuando estemos adentro sólo habla cuando Scor o yo te digamos ¿De acuerdo? - dijo Alexander

-Sí, está bien - De pronto me puse muy nervioso.

Entramos a un estacionamiento subterráneo, estaba más que oscuro, al bajar de la camioneta por fin pude ver a Martin, unos 40 años (o eso aparentaba), cabello negro y ojos grises.

-Espero que lo acepten - dijo Martin, luego se fue caminando hacia la derecha y se perdió en la oscuridad.

¿Por qué no lo harían? Ellos mismos me lo ofrecieron, entonces… ¿Por qué no me aceptarían?

Alexander, Scor y yo, comenzamos a caminar hacia la izquierda, estuve a punto de caerme, casi no veía nada, empezamos a subir escaleras.

-Eres más joven de lo que ellos esperan, pensaban que tenías alrededor de unos 21-Dijo Scor

-¿Importa mucho la edad?

-Para uno de los 3 príncipes si- el que contesto fue Alexander.

-¿Príncipes?

-Silencio, ya casi llegamos

Me callé de inmediato, empecé a escuchar algo que parecía música, realmente era mucho ruido, Alexander abrió una puerta y dio paso a un enorme comedor, lleno de sillas y mesas, había mucha gente de todas las edades, alrededor de cien vampiros, la más pequeña edad que vi (y noté también que sólo se encontraban pocas mujeres), fue más o menos veinte años.

Escuchaba murmullos por todos lados…

-¿Quién es?

-Debe ser el nuevo…

- Es muy joven... ¡No debe tener más de diecinueve!

-Pero es pelirrojo, eso le ayudara a ser aceptado…

¿Mi cabello? ¿Por qué?

Llegamos a una enorme puerta, se parecía a la del Gran Comedor en Hogwarts, Scor me indicó que lo siguiera, me puse más nervioso.

* * *

Dentro todo era muy parecido a las salas de conferencias del ministerio, era una sala circular, rodeada de sillas, acepto en un espacio, donde en vez de sillas habían tres tronos, los tres estaban ocupados, dos de ellos (los que estaban sentados a los lados) parecían tener alrededor de unos cuarenta pero el de en medio tenía como unos cincuenta, los tres tenían cabello plateado, no rubio, plateado.

-Singh, recibimos tu mensaje, los felicito, pero debo admitir, es más pequeño de lo que esperaba… ¿Qué edad tiene? - Dijo el de la derecha, observándome.

-Dieciocho - Contestó Scor

-Es demasiado pequeño, no servirá -Dijo el de en medio.

- Pero, señor si no lo ha notado -Alexander me empujó hacia enfrente - tiene ojos azules, es pelirrojo y come mucho como humano…

Al escuchar eso, todos los presentes me observaron de arriba abajo, no entendía nada ¿Qué importancia tenía todo eso?

-Está bien, ya escuchamos suficiente, todos salgan, nosotros tomaremos una decisión.- Dijo el de la izquierda.

Todos salimos de ahí, excepto los que estaban sentados en los tronos, Scor nos llevo a Alexander y a mí a una mesa vacía y nos sentamos.

-Ya puedes hablar - Me dijo Alexander

-¿Qué importancia tiene mi cabello? ¿O mis ojos? O más aun… ¿La manera en que como? Por cierto, ¿Cómo supieron eso?

- Tu cabello y tus ojos simbolizan el fuego y el agua y el que comas demasiado, por alguna razón que jamás comprendí, simbolizan la tierra y el aire, eso significa que con mucha suerte serás uno de los vampiros más poderosos y tal vez puedas controlar uno o todos los elementos. Y como te dijimos, te vigilábamos. - Alexander parecía muy nervioso.

Esperamos… y esperamos…. Y esperamos mucho tiempo, como 2 horas y media, empecé a tener un poco de sueño, cuando un vampiro de unos treinta, nos indico que volviéramos a entrar a la sala.

-Ya tomamos una decisión.

Todo en silencio….

-El chico será aceptado, pero hay algunas condiciones- dijo el que estaba en el centro, se veía enojado- tendrá exactamente 2 semanas para prepararse para su transformación pero solo será medio vampiro por ahora, Von, te prometimos que sería tu aprendiz, y lo será, le enseñaras todo lo que cualquier vampiro, pasaran 2 meses después de su transformación y cada líder, es decir nosotros tres, le impondremos una prueba para ser aceptado entre los nuestros, ahora, Ronald Weasley, ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar estas condiciones?

Observe a Alexander y a Scor, uno a cada lado de mi, ambos me vieron con cara de "es tu decisión"

-Si -Dije

-De acuerdo… a y otra cosa, deberás abandonar a tu familia antes de año nuevo….


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Abandonar a mi familia?

-¿Algún problema con eso? - el vampiro de en medio me miro desafiante, era la segunda vez en la noche que me veían así, y su voz se escuchaba a reto, y si era eso, ¡claro que lo aceptaría!

-Por supuesto que no-Dije muy seguro

-De acuerdo, en ese caso, esta junta ha terminado, todos los presentes pueden retirase - Eso no era una sugerencia, más bien una orden.

-¿Y ahora qué? - Pregunté

-Ya que fuiste aceptado, tendrás que causar una buena impresión, no solo con los príncipes, con todos, es decir, pasaras mucho más tiempo aquí empezando desde mañana, te aparecerás para poder llegar hasta aquí…

-Eso me recuerda, ¿y mi varita?- La había olvidado, revisé mis bolsillos pero no estaba.

-Aquí la tengo, te la quite cuando te noqueé -Me dijo Scor sacando mi varita de uno de sus bolsillos y me la entregó.

- Pero te advierto, no dependas tanto de la magia, pues la perderás cuando seas vampiro. Mañana deberás estar aquí a las 4 p.m. ¿de acuerdo? - Alexander habló con un tono estricto, ¡no llevaba ni cinco minutos como mi mentor y ya me daba órdenes!

-¿Perderé mi magia? - La esperé desde que nací y ahora le perdería. -¡Que injusto!- Alexander me vio con expresión enojada- Está bien - Bostecé - ¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las 3 de la madrugada - Me dijo Scor consultando su reloj de muñeca.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Debo irme! Mis padres estarán preocupados… me desapareceré - Dije mientras me dirigía a un puerta que antes no vi.

-De acuerdo, si no llegas a tiempo iremos por t…

-Ok llegaré a tiempo… ¡Nos vemos! -Me desaparecí

Cuando llegué, todas las luces en la casa estaban apagadas, espero no haber asustado mucho a mis padres, conozco a mi madre así que antes de entrar me hice un encantamiento de limpieza para mejorar un poco mi aspecto, mi traje no tenía arreglo..

Cuando entré, lo más silencioso que pude, todas las luces se encendieron… ¡si que conozco a mi madre!

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ¡¿DONDE ESTABAS?! - Me giré, mi madre se veía enojada como hace muchos años no la veía, detrás de ella estaban mi padre, Harry, Ginny, George, Charlie y Bill.

-Qué lindo comité de bienvenida pero si no les importa estoy muy cansado - Fingí bostezar- mañana les contaré todo, ahora sólo quiero dormir. - Caminé hacia las escaleras pero Bill me sujetó.

-Ron ¿Dónde estabas? Hermione vino muy preocupada, dijo que no llegaste a su cita y te buscó por horas…

-¿Eso dijo? Pues no le crean mucho… -El simple recuerdo de la tarde de ese mismo día y el hecho de que no dormía desde hace mucho me hizo enfadar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? -La que habló fue Ginny, parecía preocupada.

-No quiero hablar de eso - Me zafe de Bill y subí al primer escalón.

-Ron ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- Mi padre me jaló del brazo.

-¿Enserio quieren saber? Ok ahí les va ella me EN-GA-ÑO y con nada más y nada menos que ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡¿Contentos?! -Todos se quedaron en silencio y ya nadie más se interpuso en mi camino.

Llegue a mi habitación, me cambié y me tiré en mi cama, pensé que tardaría en dormir pero me dormí en seguida.

* * *

Al despertar, Harry estaba sentado al pie de mi cama, me veía con ojos de tristeza, casi lástima, nunca me gustó que me vieran así, lo detesto.

-Hola -Dije adormilado

-Era cierto lo que nos dijiste anoche sobre Hermione, estuvo aquí hace unas horas, y ya la conoces, no supo cuando dejar de hablar, dijo todo y digamos que tu madre no le dio una cortés despedida…

-Mmm que lástima… no creo que no es una lástima, ¡se lo merece! -Me quité las cobijas de encima y me estiré

-¿Por qué di... ¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? -Harry abrió mucho los ojos, mi pierna derecha estaba ensangrentada, me levanté un poco el pantalón de mi pijama y tenía una herida algo larga, pero no se veía profunda.

-¡Auch! No la había notado con todo lo que me pasó ayer, debí rasgarme ayer en un árbol -Dije revisando la herida.

-¿Árbol? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacías ayer? Por cierto tus padres están preocupados y… enojados -Harry parecía preocupado, pero también hablaba como burlándose de mí.

-¿Más enojados o preocupados? -Cuando se trataba de padres era importante saber la diferencia.

-Yo digo que más preocupados

-Ahora no estoy de humor como para otro sermón como el de anoche. Me voy a dar una ducha, pero antes… ¿Qué hora es? -Dije levantándome de la cama, me molestaba un poco mi pierna.

-Como 2 y media, dormiste mucho - Dijo Harry, de nuevo con tono de burla.

Dos y media, ósea que tenia hora y media para llegar y yo no era nada rápido para cambiarme ni en ducharme y ¡menos aún en desayunar!

Me duche lo más rápido que pude, pero aun si me tardé 20 minutos, después curé mi pierna, me llevé otros 10 minutos, después fui a cambiarme, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco deslavados con una pequeña cadena, unos tenis negros, una playera morada y una sudadera negra, ropa muggle, ya que no quería entrar a un lugar desconocido con ropa de mago, peine mi cabello (un poco largo) hacia atrás, metí mi varita a el bolsillo de mi pantalón y baje a desayunar.

Cuando baje a desayunar, toda mi familia estaba ahí, menos Percy, aunque la guerra hubiera acabado el seguía siendo un adicto al trabajo. Ya no estaban sentados en la mesa, pues ya era tarde.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar?- Le preguntaba a mi madre.

-Ya está servido y dirás de comer Ron, ya son 10 para las 4 - Dijo mi madre que estaba frente al horno.

-Ya voy tarde- comencé a comer lo más rápido posible mi desayuno, que como siempre, era algo grande.

-¿A dónde piensas ir Ron? Harry nos dijo que te lastimaste ¿es cierto? - Me pregunto mi padre… ¡Ya parecía que estaba en una entrevista!

-Sí pero… ya me… cure… y tengo… que ir… a ver algunos asuntos... al ministerio… -Decía entre bocado y bocado, tendría que empezar a pensar mi coartada pues quedaban 6 meses o menos para año nuevo, o lo que es lo mismo, dejar a mi familia.

-¿Enserio Ron? ¿Ya te decidiste a trabajar en el ministerio? - Percy acababa de llegar, parecía cansado, pero feliz.

-Aun no… decido... nada... bueno ya acabe debo irme, regreso en un rato.-Me levante, salí de la Madriguera y me desaparecí.

* * *

Al principio pensé que me había equivocado, u olvidado el lugar, pero luego vi alrededor, me había aparecido en el estacionamiento, lo supe porque vi la camioneta de Martin, y no tuve que esperar mucho, segundos después Alexander y Scor bajaban las escaleras.

-Excelente, llegaste a tiempo - Alexander parecía muy seguro de sí mismo

-Y qué bueno que llegas pronto, Alexander ya armó tu agenda personal para las siguientes 2 semanas completas.

-La verdad es que si, hoy tendrás que socializar con otros vampiros jóvenes, tendrás 1 clase, a sea de espada, arquería o de teoría, en la de teoría Scor y yo te explicaremos lo más importante para un vampiro… ¿listo?

-No -Tenía nervios pero estaba muy ansioso

-Lastima por que ya es hora, no te preocupes, muchos se te acercaran, querrán conocerte. Ah y por cierto ve pensando en un nombre para cuando seas vampiro, pues esa es la tradición.

Subimos las escaleras, y volvimos a entrar al comedor, pero ahora sin mesas o sillas, ahora era un gimnasio, con gradas y ahí me mandaron a que me sentara solo.

-Te veremos en 2 horas-Dijo Scor antes de irse.

Me quedé esperando, muchos vampiros rodeaban ese lugar sin acercarse a mí, desde unos que tenían como 20 años hasta otros de 50 o más.

Poco después, se acercó a mí uno de aproximadamente unos 20, cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Giovanny Blen, pero prefiero sólo Gio

-Hola soy Ron Weasley, al menos hasta mi transformación-Sentí extraño al decirlo, nos dimos la mano- ¿Qué hacen? -estaba viendo a los otros vampiros.

-Pues algunos solo practican o juegan y otros como yo entrenan para no perder su próxima pelea… así que… perdón pero me muero de la curiosidad... ¿Cuándo te transformarán?

Al principio me sorprendió su forma tan directa, pero luego me agradó.

-En dos semanas.

-Genial… muy pronto, aun así, tienes tiempo para disfrutar…

-Hey ¿Que hacen? -Era otro vampiro, aparentaba unos 19, cabello negro y ojos café avellana.

-¡Hola Baltazar! Ron el es Baltazar Luceni, Baltazar él es Ron, el nuevo, ya averigüe y será transformado en dos semanas

-Eso escuché, es muy pronto- Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi - ¿No crees que es muy pronto Rebeca? -Se dirigía a una chica, de unos 20, cabello lacio hasta media espalda, café-dorado y ojos azul turquesa que había estado escuchando a escondidas.

- La verdad es que si, pero la decisión está tomada -Se sentó junto a Baltazar- así que… Ron… ¿Qué has hecho como mago?

Conteste lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-Pues ayude en la guerra contra Voldemort… y volé sobre un dragón

-¡Wow!

- ¿Y cómo fue?

-¿Por qué lo montaste?

-Pues es que ayudaba a un amigo porque…

Toda la tarde fue así, les conté mis aventuras de Hogwarts y también hice algunos trucos de magia. Pasaron las 2 horas, no me quería ir, pues ellos ya me estaban contando sobre ellos; Baltazar tenía 120 años, Rebeca "apenas" 70 y Gio 80.

Después de separarme de ellos, fui a una clase de arquería, donde sorprendentemente descubrí que tengo una excelente puntería.

* * *

Pasaron los días y se hicieron una rutina, llegaba a las 4, estaba con Gio, Baltazar y a veces Rebeca, a las 6 tenía alguna clase algunos días tenía 2, y llegaba a la Madriguera a las 11.

Entre mis tantas clases, Alexander me contó cómo se eligen a los príncipes, hay por lo regular 3 en cada país, y en Inglaterra eran escogidos por su larga trayectoria como no-muertos, tomando en cuenta poderes y triunfos.

Y otra (que me llamó la atención más) era que controlaras los 4 elementos, así que si yo lograba el control sobre el fuego, aire, tierra y agua tendría algo así como un pase directo a la realeza vampírica.

Y después, cuando faltaban 3 días para mi transformación…

-Ok, vamos de nuevo -Alexander estaba un poco desesperado

-¡Si la 300 es la vencida! -Scor no era de gran ayuda.

-Dime el nombre y mayor poder de los 5 grandes.

-Ok, veamos; Ricardo, el fuerte, Blane el astuto, James el inteligente, Rox el protector y Dimitri ¿el temerario?

-¡No! Ibas bien, solo fallaste en los últimos dos, son Rox el temerario y Dimitri el protector -Como hice un pequeño avance, Alexander se tranquilizo un poco.

Alexander y Scor se pusieron a platicar, y yo a pensar lo que hace ya varios días traía en la cabeza ¿Cuál sería mi nombre de vampiro? Solo tenía 3 días más… comenzaba a darme muchos nervios… comencé a repasar mis memorias para encontrar algún nombre que sirviera… y sólo lo supe… todo el mundo ha mencionado por lo menos 1 vez que era sobreprotector ¿no? Entonces ¡Estaba claro!

-¡Me llamaré Dimitri Von!


	4. Chapter 4

***2 días***

Me desperté de nuevo demasiado temprano, no debían ser mas de las 3 de la madrugada, eso me pasaba desde hace 3 días, mi cuenta regresiva había comenzado, y aún no tenía mi cuartada para mi ausencia de más de 1 mes, que es el tiempo aproximado según Alexander para calmar mis poderes y mi.. sed, claro sería mucho más tiempo si fuera a ser un vampiro completo.

En 2 días todo sería diferente, tendría más agudos mis sentidos y con algo de suerte ya tendría el poder de controlar al menos 1 elemento, espero que sea el fuego.

Me levanté de mi cama, cuando me acostumbre a la oscuridad, vi a Harry, durmiendo en una cama junto a la mía, hace poco él anunció que se mudaría a el número 12 de Grimmauld placepero que por ahora se sentía mejor en la Madriguera, aunque yo sabía que lo que realmente quería era estar cerca de Ginny.

Me volvió a abordar la nostalgia, no sabía qué hacer, no quería poner en riesgo a mi familia después de mi transformación, ¡ni siquiera sabía que pensaban ellos sobre los vampiros! Tendría que preguntarles esa mañana, pero no a todos o levantaría sospechas.

Ya me era imposible dormir, así que decidí dar un paseo nocturno, tomé mi varita y salí de la casa.

Tendría que pensar la coartada, hace poco les dije a mis padres algo del ministerio por qué fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero ahora podría ocuparlo a mi favor, aunque debía de hacer unos cuantos_confundus _o ¡q más daba! La maldición _imperius _a Percy y a unos cuantos del ministerio y todo solucionado, sería como un viaje al extranjero…

Pero ¿y si no volvía? Tendría tiempo, pues la "orden" era hasta año nuevo, tendría varios meses más con mi familia o mi ex familia en ese entonces.

De pronto algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, había luz en la casa, debía de ser Percy, saliendo hacia su trabajo, no tenía sentido, era muy temprano aún, cuando recordé que ahora él era el ayudante del ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Pondría mi plan en marcha, pues mañana seria mi último día con mi familia y (por lo tanto lo tenía libre, iría a el cuartel después del anochecer y hoy iría a las 2 p.m.) no quería pasarlo pensando en escusas.

Percy salió de la casa, empecé a seguirlo, estaba a punto de apuntarle y lanzarle un imperius

-Buenos días Ron ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? No es propio de ti - Se volteó a verme, lo bueno es que no tenía a la vista mi varita.

-Salí a dar un paseo, no podía dormir, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? - Dije confundido.

-Nunca fuiste muy sigiloso que digamos, - faltaba poco para que eso cambiara, dos días exactamente - te escuché desde que te levantaste.

-Si como sea... emm Percy ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -él sería al primero que le preguntaría sobre los vampiros.

-Claro - Dijo muy seguro, empezamos a caminar.

-¿Qué piensas sobre los… vampiros? -Dije la última palabra dudando.

Percy se paró en seco - ¿Qué pienso de ellos? Pues - se giró para darme la cara - pienso que son las peores criaturas que tuvieron la desgracia de existir, están dementes, chupar sangre ¡puaj!

Créeme cuando te digo que si viera uno algún día - Paso su dedo índice por su cuello, como cortándolo - ¡lo mataría sin pensarlo!

Ok ya tenía una muy grata opinión, paso uno; completo, paso dos…

-De acuerdo, está bien, una cosa más… - Comencé a caminar hasta quedar enfrente de él pero de espaldas, prepare mi varita.

-¿Qué cosa Ron?

-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer - Me voltee y le apunte con mi varita _- ¡Imperius!_

* * *

Mis instrucciones fueron claras, después de eso, borré un poco de la memoria de Percy, sólo la parte donde le pregunté sobre lo que sería _mi _especie.

Después de eso, regresé a mi dormitorio, fingí nunca haber salido, me quede recostado unas horas, hasta las 10 a.m., cuando mi madre nos llamó a desayunar.

-Buenos días querido Ron… no me digas ¿hoy saldrás otra vez? -Dijo mi madre, sirviendo unas tostadas en un plato, mirándome.

-Sí y hoy me iré un poco más temprano - Dije mientras me sentaba y comenzaba a comer.

-¿Y a dónde vas? Hace semanas que es lo mismo y nunca nos has dicho a dónde o que planeas… ¿te convertirás en un títere del ministerio? - Ese era George sentando a mi lado, comiendo cuanto estaba a su alcance.

-No te preocupes, te enterarás muy pronto-o eso esperaba, si Percy cumplía bien mis órdenes.

-Ron el plan de mañana sigue en pie ¿verdad?- Ginny bajaba de las escaleras, aún en pijama- ¿iremos a Londres muggle y a ayudar a Harry en el número 12?

-¡Claro! Mañana no iré a ningún lado.

Esa mañana fue muy normal, desayunamos juntos, pero luego mi padre y George se fueron a trabajar y Ginny y Harry fueron a ayudar a restaurar Hogwarts que esperaban se reabriera en septiembre.

Eso me dejó la vía libre para que pudiera hablar con mi madre.

-Sabes mamá me ha dado una cierta curiosidad la historia- recogíamos la mesa, mi madre me observo detenidamente, como si me estuviera volviendo loco.- ¡No me veas así! Es la verdad y oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro hijo ¿Sobre qué?- me veía con una mirada como de rayos X

-¿Qué piensas de los vampiros? O mejor ¿Por qué no somos amigos de ellos?

-Ay cariño no esperaba eso- Mi madre se sentó en la silla más cercana, frente a una ventana, yo hice lo mismo.- pues de hecho no me parecen unas criaturas malas, claro, hay unas que si lo son, pero, que yo sepa existen dos tipos, una desangran a la gente, y a la otra no, de hecho, mi abuelo conoció a uno… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Creo que Ethian.

Parecía como si mi madre hubiera esperado que alguien algún día le preguntara, pues estaba muy distraída, recordando todo.

-Wow eso no lo sabía... pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porque somos como enemigos? - Esa duda la tenía desde hace mucho, y ningunos de mis amigos vampiros era muy confiable aún.

-A pues hace no mucho - sonrió- los vampiros y los magos eran amigos, pero, un día- Se oyó un reloj, eran las 2 en punto.

-¡Debo irme! Perdón tal vez en la noche me platiques ¿sí? ¡Adiós! -Salí de la Madriguera y me desaparecí.

* * *

-Tres, dos uno… -Ese era Scor contándome el tiempo

-¡ya estoy aquí!

-Que bien, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer, la práctica, y también el viaje de mañana por que es muy peligroso que pase aquí, pues estamos rodeados de humanos- Scor me esperaba en la puerta, pero estaba solo.

-¿Dónde está Alexander?-Pregunté mientras subía.

-Él ya está donde te transformaremos, en Rusia, decidió irse antes para arreglar todo, vendrás aquí a las 12p. mañana, Giovanny, Baltazar y yo nos iremos contigo, ahí te transformaremos y regresaremos en cuanto estés listo.

-Ok, entonces ¿Qué es lo primero de la lista de hoy?

-Mediremos tu fuerza, para luego compararla con la de cuando seas medio vampiro-Cuando subíamos, estaba de nuevo el gimnasio, ahí estaba Giovanny.

-_Bonjour_ Ron ¿Listo?

-Eso creo.

Él y Scor me hicieron varias pruebas, no me dijeron que tan fuerte estaba pero Scor parecía feliz, después de eso me hicieron correr, nadar, esquivar objetos, no me cansé mucho, pero después, Gio me enseño varios deportes de los vampiros, en más de uno, si lo hubiera jugado, ¡me hubieran matado!

Aun así practiqué algunos, terminé con varios moretones, gracias a una vampira llamada Stephania, que, me dijeron, era la más joven, sólo tenía 10 años como vampira.

Sin darme cuenta, termine durmiéndome a mitad de la explicación de Scor

-¡Ron!

-¿eh? ¿Qué? - Bostecé

-Repíteme tú el plan y ya puedes irte.

-Ok ok… ammm… mañana yo llego aquí con mi maleta, a eso de las 11; 30 de la noche, después nos iremos a Rusia en un vuelo de las 12, Gio y Baltazar irán conmigo y tu estarás escondido, ahí veremos a otro vampiro, que nos llevara a el cuartel ruso… ¿está bien?

-Sí, ya puedes irte- Dijo Scor.

-Ok nos vemos mañana.

-¡Espera! - Dijo Gio - Quiero llevarte a tu casa ¿sí?

No esperó mi respuesta, sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y fuimos al estacionamiento. Su auto era un Ferrari blanco, él conducía muy rápido, demasiado, pero supongo que eso en un vampiro era normal, cuando yo fuera uno, jamás volvería a ser lento.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, eran las 9 de la noche, muy temprano.

-Aprovecha esta noche Ron- Dijo mientras disminuía la velocidad- será la última que veas tan oscura.

-¡Lo tendré en cuenta! - apenas cerré la puerta, Gio arrancó.

Al entrar a mi casa…

-¡Ron lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí!- Percy estaba muy feliz y yo también, sabía de lo que hablaba- sales mañana a las 2 de la madrugada, pero claro deberás llegar mucho antes.

-Percy nos conto todo hijo… que bien que vayas a trabajar en el ministerio en Irlanda pero fue muy apresurado ¿no lo crees? -Mi padre estaba cenando.

-Si lo sé pero no quería decirles nada, pero pensé que no lo lograría - Estaba feliz, pero también triste, sólo faltaba la despedida.

-¿Qué cosa no lograrías Ron?- Acababan de llegar Harry y Ginny.

Les platique a todos sobre una historia inventada en unos minutos, en ella, yo tenía organizado todo hace mucho, que nunca pensé regresar a Hogwarts, por eso no había ayudado, y que iba a un curso intensivo de irlandés. ¡Me he vuelto un gran mentiroso!


	5. Chapter 5

**_*1 día*_**

Al otro día, me desperté temprano, y salí a ver al amanecer, después de todo, era el último que vería en Londres con mis ojos humanos

Todo el día lo pase con mis hermanos, mis padres y Harry, después de mis padres, a él lo extrañaría mas, pues siempre ha sido como mi hermano.

Ya en la tarde, fuimos al número 12, a ayudar a limpiar un poco, después de todo, Harry si se mudaría.

-¿Por qué no mientras estoy de viaje te quedas en mi habitación? -Le pregunté, mientras limpiábamos él y yo la cocina.

-No Ron, me sentiría extraño

-¡Claro, como no nos conoces!-Dije con sarcasmo.

-No es eso es sólo que se me hace muy raro que tu estés en otro país mientras yo estudio porque…

Entonces escuchamos como alguien se apareció frente a la casa, y escuche a mi madre.

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!

Era Hermione.

Hermione caminaba hacia la casa, como si cada paso le doliera, mi madre de inmediato sacó su varita pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Me acerqué a la puerta y tomé mi abrigo del perchero.

-Quiero hablar con ella-Dije muy seguro

Todos me vieron como si estuviera demente, mi padre fue el primero en ceder.

-Ve, te esperamos.

Salí, armándome de valor con cada paso, no había dado ni 5 cuando nos encontramos.

La mire, se veía muy triste, llevaba la cabeza agachada, su cabello enmarañado, iba muy desarreglada, pero aun así, me pareció la persona más hermosa del mundo, creía que ya no sentía nada, pero no era así ¿Por qué?

-yosolovineapedirteperdonpero sequetúnloharásporquenolomer esco-Se tapó la cara con sus manos.

-¿Qué?- Dije con el tono más tranquilo que pude.

Comenzó a caminar (o más bien trotar) hacia un parque cercano y comenzó a seguirla.

-Enserio, lo lamento, pero, es que yo... no lo sé - Se quitó las manos de su cara- no sé porque lo hice, pero si pudiera regresar el tiempo créeme que…

-No cambiarias nada, te lo aseguro, pero aun así, creo que eso está fuera de tiempo ¿no? Ya pasó muchas semanas desde eso, además, gracias a eso, tuve la mejor oportunidad que pudiera tener, así que, creo que me hiciste un bien.

No era cierto del todo pero quería terminar bien con ella, tal vez hoy sería la última vez que la vería, no quería quedarme con esa horrible noche como último recuerdo de ella.

-¿seguro? Pero no lo creo es que, -suspiró.- yo... yo…

Y sin más se detuvo, y me abrazó, la rodeé con mis brazos.

¿Por qué lo aceptaba? ¿Era masoquismo o algo más?

Nos separamos y nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio incómodo, hasta que ella dijo:

-Me entere que te irás a Irlanda a trabajar, me alegro por ti.

-Gra… ¿Cómo lo supiste? -Sabía que Ginny estaba muy enojada con ella, incluso para mirarla, así que, ¿Cómo se enteró?

-Por Luna - Se veía acongojada- ella es imparcial, así que Ginny le contaba todo, Luna no quería decirme al principio pero insistí.

Luna, Luna, Luna, me las pagaría esa pequeña rubia, pues estaría en la cena que mis padres me organizaron.

-Emm si, de hecho me iré a Irlanda - en realidad a Rusia- y estaré ahí, durante algún tiempo, aún no se cuanto.

-Que bien, espero... -Suspiro- que te vaya bien…

Después desapareció pero yo sólo pensaba… por que, por que después de tanto dolor, ¿Por qué la seguía amando?

Cuando volví, nadie preguntó nada, sólo me observaron, como si en mi cara pudieran ver que sucedió.

Después de un rato (cerca de las 8 p.m.) Regresamos a la madriguera, yo inmediatamente fui a mi habitación, con Harry siguiéndome.

Saqué debajo de mi cama una maleta roja común, y comencé a meter un poco de ropa.

-Yo que tu preferiría dormir, estarás atareado mañana-Dijo Harry mientras me ayudaba con mis pertenencias.

-No, podré dormir unas cuantas horas en el avión, y tendré mi primer día libre, para acostumbrarme al cambio de horario y todo eso.

Era más o menos la verdad, pues me tendría que ir de forma muggle y, después de mi transformación dormiría muy poco, o eso me explicaron.

-Ok, como quieras.

Comencé a sacar cosas de mi armario, y cuando saqué una chaqueta, cayeron al piso dos cosas; una foto y mi desilusionador.

En la foto estaban tres personas, Harry, Hermione y yo.

-Te recomiendo que te lleves ambas cosas, no sabes cuando las necesitarás-Dijo una voz soñadora desde el marco de mi puerta. Eran Ginny y Luna.

-Hola Luna ¿sabes? Quiero platicar contigo… ¿qué te parece si damos un paseo?- Dije mientras arrojaba ambas cosas dentro de mi maleta.

-Sí, me lo esperaba -Suspiró resignadamente, Ginny y Harry nos miraban, confundidos-Vamos.

Salimos a los alrededores de la casa.

-Entonces… ¿Me dirás por que le has servido de informante? -Dije, no hacía falta más información, pues ella sabía de qué y de quien hablaba.

-Supongo que quería ayudar a la reconciliación - Tal vez vio algo en mi mirada por que añadió- pero creo que eso no será posible ¿verdad?

-Sí, tienes razón, ya no se puede remediar…

-Entonces… cambiando de tema, mañana cambiaras de vida, ¿es cierto?

Me paré en seco, ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que ella supiera algo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te irás a Irlanda, pensé que entonces sería para olvidar todo lo de aquí y empezar de nuevo.

-Aaaaaa si si, es por eso

-Excelente, aunque, te digo, no podrás huir de tu pasado, te seguirá a donde vayas.

-Mmm no lo había pensa…

Se oyó un ruido un poco fuerte cerca de nosotros, detrás de unos árboles .Luna se asustó.

-Deberíamos regresar, se hace tarde, pronto saldrá tu vuelo-Dijo, mientras caminaba de regreso a la Madriguera.

-Ve, enseguida voy- no apartaba la vista del lugar donde el ruido se escuchó.

Luna me miró, pero accedió y siguió su camino. Comencé a caminar hacia el lugar del ruido, cuando se volvió a escuchar un poco más lejos. Me adentré poco a poco, hasta estar rodeado de arboles.

-Ellos te mienten- Dijo una voz desde arriba del árbol que estaba junto a mí.

De pronto cayó junto a mí un vampiro (con la práctica, ahora podía distinguirlos) no debía de tener más de dos años más que yo, cabello castaño y ojos rojos.

-Ellos te están mintiendo- Dijo muy seguro- tú no eres más que una excusa para una guerra…

-¿Quién eres tú? -Pregunte un poco asustado.

-Derek - Se irguió y noté que teníamos la misma estatura, dio un paso hacia mi - Derek Von

-¿Von? ¿Tienes algún parentesco con…

-¿Alexander? Por desgracia si, él era mi tutor - Le dio énfasis a la última palabra- pero eso fue hace mucho, yo era un mago, como tú, y también acepté ser un vampiro porque me prometieron poder, pero descubrí que Alexander y unos príncipes me utilizaban, querían que yo matara a el primer ministro, pero me negué, y escapé.

-¿Y no te persiguieron? -Por alguna razón, no me daba miedo, me inspiraba confianza.

-No, porque gané mi libertad, pero sólo quiero decirte, que aunque ya no hay remedio a tu transformación, si necesitas mi ayuda, búscame en _Ottery St_. _Catchpole- _Dicho esto, me guiñó un ojo, se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr.

Regresé a mi casa, pero tenía muchas dudas, él era el primer vampiro que veía con ojos rojos, ¿Por qué solo él? ¿Era cierto lo que dijo? ¿Sólo me estaban utilizando? Pero como dijo, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Tuve una cena con toda mi familia, todos hablando de lo mismo, esperaban que yo resultara alguien muy exitoso, que viajara por todo el mundo. Cuando de nuevo Harry y yo subimos a mi habitación para bajar mi maleta, sólo nos miramos, era unos de esos momentos donde las palabras salen sobrando, nos abrazamos.

-Te extrañare hermano-Me dijo

-Volveré, lo prometo, pronto estaré de vuelta- Estaba decidido, debía volver, pero con todos mis poderes controlados.

Todos nos desaparecimos en una calle cercana al aeropuerto de Londres (yo quise hacerlo solo, pues sería la última vez que haría magia), cuando anunciaron el número de mi vuelo, mi madre me abrazo tan fuerte que me hizo un poco de daño.

-Ma...má… papá... ¡ayúdame!-Me la quitó

-¡Más te vale que regreses Ronald!-Mi madre lloraba, mi padre la abrazó

-Lo prometo.

Abrasé a cada uno de mis hermanos (Harry contaba como uno) y a Luna, antes de subir al avión voltee una sola vez, para ver a mi familia y a mi vieja vida en Londres por última vez.


	6. Chapter 6

Al subir al avión, no pude evitar pensar en mi padre, pues su mayor ambición era saber cómo funcionaban los aviones.

Asiento numero 27B en primera clase, con Gio junto a mí y Baltazar detrás.

No me gustaba el silencio, así que hable;

-¿De qué color son los ojos de los vampiros?

Gio parecía sorprendido con mi pregunta pero respondió.

-No hay un color específico, pueden ser del que sea, menos morado.

-¿Por qué no?

Baltazar fue el que contestó desde atrás de nosotros.

-Sólo tienen el color morado los vampiros que manejan los 4 elementos, un príncipe inglés, de nombre Ricardo lo tiene, y también uno ruso, sólo ellos dos.

-¿Tan pocos hay? Pero aún así, yo pensaba que el color dependía de la alimentación. - Dije confundido, había leído algo por el estilo en un libro.

-No, esa es una absurda leyenda, - Dijo Gio- para mí los que los tienen de color rojo son por presumidos, presumen que desangran a sus víctimas, pero nosotros no, el color que si tenemos en común es negro, cuando no hemos comido desde algún tiempo.

Y esa fue la última palabra, me dejo pensando... ¿Quién era el malo? ¿Alexander o Derek?

Al llegar a Rusia, nos esperaba una camioneta, con un vampiro recargado en ella, cabello negro, ojos verdes, no tendría más de 30 años.

-¡Hola! Me llamo André- Me tendió la mano, se la estreché- Tenemos pocas horas, así que vámonos.

Subimos a la camioneta, que estaba vacía, André condujo con Baltazar en el asiento del copiloto, Gio y yo íbamos atrás.

El camino fue un poco largo, llegamos a un barrio que se veía abandonado.

-Este lugar, no es nuestra base, claro, pero aquí habrá más seguridad, por si algo sale mal… - Dijo André

Llegamos a lo que parecía un hotel muy viejo, en la entrada estaba Alexander y Scor.

-Espero que hayas tenido buen vuelo, vamos adentro. -Dijo Alexander, tan amable como siempre…

Los 6 subimos a un elevador, pero en vez de ir hacia arriba, fue hacia abajo, al abrirse las puertas pude ver instalaciones con mucha tecnología, nada que ver con lo de arriba. Caminamos hacia adelante.

-Tenemos el tiempo encima, no hay mucho tiempo, pues los príncipes dieron órdenes, sin ofender André, pero nosotros obedecemos a los príncipes ingleses, no a los rusos.

-No hay problema, respeto las decisiones de mis compañeros ingleses.

-¿Eres un príncipe?-Pregunté intrigado.

-Sí, pero ya tendremos tiempo de platicar de eso, por ahora lo más importante, hacia la sala C.

Entramos a una habitación rectangular, en la que sólo había una pequeña nevera, pero no quería averiguar su contenido. Alexander y yo nos pusimos en medio de la habitación

-Ronald Weasley ¿Aceptas cambiar de mago a vampiro para siempre?

-Sí

-¿Aceptar seguir nuestras leyes y tradiciones?

-Sí - Aunque eso signifique matar personas.

En ese momento Alexander rasgo mi camisa, y me mordió.

Grite, y doblé mis piernas, pues el dolor era inmenso, podía sentir como mi sangre salía, pero algo entraba, era frío, pero sentía que me quemaba, empecé a quedarme ciego, una especie de niebla nublaba mis ojos, poco a poco, hasta que quede en oscuridad total.

Cada vez sentía menos, no podría sentir mis piernas, mi torso, mis brazos, todo, no podía sentir nada, pero escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón, cada vez más rápidos.

De pronto, comencé a sentir mucho calor, sentía que me quemaba, quería gritar, pero no sabía dónde estaba mi boca…

Cuando de pronto la encontré, pero la encontré debido a algo en ella, algo frío, me aferre a ello, descubrí que era liquido y tenía excelente sabor, así que lo bebí con frenesí, al beberla, mis latidos se aceleraron mas, y mas...

Una sensación de dolor apareció en mi, oh por Dios, ¡enserio duele! Era como una quemadura, comenzó en mis pies, para luego ir subiendo por mi cuerpo y también su intensidad, ¡duele duele DUELE!

El sabor cambió, ahora era tibio, pude volver a sentir mis piernas y mis brazos, noté que estaba hincado, con algo entre las manos… pero no me importó, con eso el dolor disminuía, no quería soltarlo.

Podía escuchar todo… enserio todo… el ruido que hacia al beber, alguien estaba muy nervioso cerca, distinguí 3 personas aparte de mí pero quería estar seguro…

Abrí mis ojos y vi el mundo por primera vez en mi nueva vida

La luz, que antes veía tenue, ahora me quemaba los ojos, me los cubrí con una mano, sin soltar con la otra lo que tenía en mis brazos. O por Dios... ¡era una persona!

-¡Apaguen la luz!-¿Esa era mi voz? Ahora era diferente.

También el sonido me lastimaba. Escuchaba todo muy fuerte, cuando disminuyó la luz, quité mi mano, pero no separé mi boca, pues temía que si lo soltaba, regresaría a ese infierno.

Seguí bebiendo, dos, tres tragos mas de sangre, cuando el flujo término escuché a mi corazón pararse en seco, solté el cuerpo inerte, quería más, eso era lo único en lo que pensaba. No me di cuenta cuando los latidos regresaron, pero claro, mucho más lento que los de un humano.

Empecé a recordar el olor de aquella cosa tan genial, era un poco dulce, comencé a buscar por toda la habitación, la rodeé 2 veces antes de prestar atención a un "bip" que sonaba de una caja metálica que estaba arriba de la nevera, después Alexander sacó de ahí una bolsa, con un contenido rojo, eso era, me acerque rápidamente la mordí con mis nuevos colmillos.

Muchas gotas cayeron sobre mi camisa rasgada, de hecho la mayoría del contenido, pero no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era el sabor de la sangre, era diferente, pues esa había sido calentada, pero aun así era genial.

Me dio otras 3 bolsas antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sangre. Estaba todo cubierto de rojo, cuando pude pensar, me paré en una esquina de la habitación, la más alejada de Alexander, Scor y André.

Revise cada parte de mi cuerpo, sentía como si pudiera correr hasta Bulgaria sin cansarme, en mi boca tenía un nuevo par de colmillos, algo afilados. También note el cadáver que había en el suelo, vestía con andrajos, no parecía una persona muy importante.

-¿Todo bien? - Dijo Scor, ¡hasta él se escuchaba diferente!

-S….s… si, solo que me siento diferente

Observé cada esquina, cada rincón de ese lugar, pude distinguir como una araña se escabullía, una mosca se acercaba a el cuerpo del suelo, como la bombilla del techo se meneaba lentamente, lo notaba todo, absolutamente, todo.

-Y te vez diferente -Dijo Gio, abriendo la puerta y empujando frente de él un espejo de cuerpo completo.

De repente, sin previo aviso, lo volteó, para que quedara frente a mí... ¿Ese era yo?

Lo único que reconocía era mi cabello, rojo como el fuego, que contrastaba con algo más; mis ojos.

Mi cara, antes desigual, ahora era completamente simétrica, si quitábamos las manchas de sangre de mi ropa, parecía que acababa de arreglarme, todos mis cabellos estaban en su lugar, como recién peinados, mis pecas, habían disminuido considerablemente, sólo había unas pocas.

Me acerqué poco a poco al espejo, revisando cada uno de mis movimientos, aunque en mis ojos se veía la duda, en el resto de mi cuerpo no, cada parte se movía con algo de elegancia, precaución y seguridad.

En menos tiempo que un respiro estaba tan cerca del espejo que pude tocarlo y como niño pequeño, acerqué mi dedo índice al espejo, sólo para verificar que no era broma, ese era el nuevo Ron, o mejor dicho…

-Bienvenido a la nueva vida, Dimitri Von.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de 3 días como semi-vampiro, aún no me dejaban salir de esa habitación, aunque siempre estaban conmigo Alexander o André, había veces en las que mi única prioridad era la sangre (casi siempre) y otras en las que estaba tan enojado que golpeaba todo lo que tenía cerca de mí (ya habíamos cambiado 3 neveras y 6 celulares de Alexander y André) y en esos 3 días, solo dormí 3 horas, una cada día.

-Eso es normal- Me dijo Alexander cuando le dije mi duda sobre el sueño - Aún tienes necesidades humanas, como dormir y comer, los vampiros completos si queremos, podemos hacer ambas, aunque no las necesitemos, sólo como gusto personal.

Y era cierto que aun necesitaba comida humana, pero en menor cantidad, ahora comía como una tercera parte de lo que comía como humano.

También tenía diferentes momentos, a veces, estaba lleno de energía, quería correr, brincar, ¡de todo! Pero había otros que era todo lo contrario, no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarme ni hablar, pero Alexander dijo que solo era porque mis dos tipos de sangre (humana y vampírica) estaba acoplándose una a otra, y que, al parecer esos malestares desaparecerían en unas semanas.

Echaba de menos mi magia, me habían puesto dentro de la habitación mi maleta, y había puesto en una pared la foto que me lleve, aunque de nada sirvió la ropa que metí, pues casi un día después de mi transformación, Alexander y André llegaron con muchas bolsas repletas de ropa.

Me sentía más que raro usando ropa y zapatos caros y todo diferente, aunque a decir verdad, eso me encantaba.

Otra cosa que me encantaba, era la compañía de André, él era el príncipe ruso que Gio me contó, él controlaba los 4 elementos, un día lo demostró, y también me enseñó sus ojos de un morado intenso, y me explicó que los vampiros cambiaban el color de sus ojos a su gusto.

Unos días después, por fin me dejaron salir, de inmediato, yo parecía niño pequeño (de nuevo) olisqueaba todo, ¡mordía todo! (nota; no volver a morder madera y metal).

Cada animal, por pequeño que fuera lo veía a gran distancia, por la corriente de aire distinguía muchos olores, que quería investigar, pero como no estaba sólo y teníamos que ir a no sé qué parte, lo pospuse.

Subí a una camioneta donde me esperaban Alexander, Scor y André.

-¿Cómo estas Dimitri?-Me dijo André, aun no me acostumbraba a mi nuevo nombre- espero y tengas mucha energía, pues desde ahora debes entrenar y entrenar, aunque también debes ir a una fiesta en tu honor.

-¿En mi honor?

Alexander, que conducía contestó;

-Sí, llegaste en buen momento pues en pocos días se llevara a cabo un congreso de vampiros de diferentes países, y ahí te presentare como el más joven de mi línea.

Me llevaron a un campo desierto, y junto había un bosque, supuse que cerca habría un lago, pues me llegaba un olor y el sonido de agua.

Cuando salí, pude distinguir que el amanecer estaba cerca, otra ola de olores llego hacia mí, algunas eran de flores, otras hasta de animales, y un ligero olor a tabaco y cuero; Giovanny.

Unos segundos después, lo vi, él estaba junto a un árbol y habló, aunque estaba lejos, lo escuché perfectamente.

-Hola Dim, este es tu primer entrenamiento, aunque un poco duro, pues esta también es tu primera clase de batalla.

André y Gio, nos observaban, Alexander y yo estábamos en el centro, me había enseñado algunas técnicas de defensa con brazos y piernas.

-Lo haré lo más lento que pueda, tú intenta poner tu máxima velocidad y fuerza- Dijo mientras se ponía en posición ofensiva frente a mí.

Contó hasta tres, después se acerco algo rápido hacia mí, bloquee el primer golpe de él, pero por la efusividad, olvidé bloquear el segundo y salí desprendido hacia atrás.

Y así otras 10 veces (o más) yo estaba más que adolorido, pero había progresado mucho, bloquee casi todos los golpes de Alexander y hasta lo golpee una vez.

André y Gio me dijeron que progresaba muy rápido, pues me concentraba tanto que no noté que ya estaba el sol en lo alto pero ya no me lastimaba.

Después de entrenar en batalla, llegó la velocidad, André trajo una pelota del tamaño de las Bludgers, pero esta no se movía.

Me sentí perro, pues me arrojarían esa pelota, yo iría por ella y la traería de vuelta, la diferencia era que me medirían el tiempo y tendría que hacer el menor ruido posible.

Alexander la arrojo cerca 2 veces, sólo corrí un kilometro, la tercera la hizo con todas sus fuerzas, y esta vez si llego muy lejos. Aun así fui por ella. Llegué tan lejos que ya no escuchaba ni olía a ninguno de ellos.

Tuve que adentrarme en el bosque, siguiendo la trayectoria de la pelota, ahora era más difícil no hacer ruido, pues había muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo del bosque.

Cuando la encontré, percibí un olor extraño, no había solo uno, eran varios, todos olían parecido, debían ser 5 o más, eran personas, pero no humanos.

Tenían un olor que me hacia tener la necesidad de buscarlo, de pronto, esa fue mi prioridad; encontrarlo.

Sin darme cuenta, llegué a una zona, donde los árboles crecían tan juntos, que apenas lograba filtrarse algo de luz, aunque para mí, era más que suficiente.

Unos segundos me quedé estático, quieto donde estaba, pensando en lo que debía hacer, analizando mas el olor, si, era extraño pero un poco desagradable, así que decidí regresar.

Había dado 2 pasos hacia atrás, cuando fui empujado muy fuerte contra un árbol, como humano me hubiera matado, pero mi lado vampírico me ayudó. Aún así, tenía una herida en mi brazo izquierdo, pero se estaba curando a una velocidad muy rápida.

Me levante del suelo, y comencé a caminar de regreso, más rápido que antes.

Esta vez sentí como si me hubieran puesto el pie y me empujaban, caí de bruces en el suelo, después sentí que me golpearon en la espalda, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme gritar, me voltee para quedar boca arriba, una a una fueron apareciendo figuras encapuchadas, eran seis, parecidas a mortífagos, pero estos llevaban sus ojos al descubierto; eran de un rojo intenso.

-¡Eres nuestro! - Dijo el que estaba más cerca de mí, a mi izquierda, y se abalanzo contra mí.

Sentí como con su uña rasgaba mi mejilla izquierda, hasta dibujar una pequeña "X" del lado superior derecho.

Presentía que me matarían ¡que poco duró mi segunda vida! El mismo que hablo, cerró su puño y se dirigió hacia mi cara.

Pero de pronto escuche pasos, cada vez más fuertes, eran de 4 vampiros, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para olerlos los distinguí; Alexander venia al frente, André, Scor y Gio, detrás.

No fui el único en detectarlos, pues todos los encapuchados se olvidaron de mí y se pusieron en actitud defensiva.

Poco a poco los vi, venían muy enfados, aunque eso es decir poco. André se puso al frente.

-No tienen derecho ni permiso de estar en mis tierras- Dijo con mucha seguridad.

-Vinimos a reclamar lo que es nuestro - me señaló- pero no se preocupen, esta no será la última vez que nos veamos.

Y se fueron a paso lento, Alexander se acerco rápidamente a mí, yo estaba en shock y revisó mi cara encontró la X.

-Lo han encontrado - dijo nervioso - hay que trasladarlo ahora mismo.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué me perseguían? ¿Aún sin magia tendría una vida llena de problemas?

Esas preguntas no las podía sacar de mi mente mientras me metían sin delicadeza alguna en una enorme camioneta negra blindada.

Alexander y André no paraban de hacer llamadas telefónicas y hablaban muy deprisa, Scor conducía y Gio me limpiaba la cara pues tenía un poco de sangre y me dolía todo mi abdomen.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que pasa? - Dije apartando bruscamente a Gio.

Los 4 intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-Creo que no debería haber más secretos, después de todo tarde o temprano se enterara- Dijo Giovanny

-Yo también pienso eso, pero el que decide eres tú - Dije André señalando a Alexander.

El suspiro y guardó su teléfono celular.

-De acuerdo, algunas cosas no las puedo explicar porque esas las explicaran los príncipes en Inglaterra, mientras te puedo decir lo posible…

Todos guardaban silencio, al parecer era eso o muy interesante o muy peligroso… o ambas.

-Hace mucho tiempo, dicen antes de Lord Voldemort, magos y vampiros eran amigos, tenían un mismo ministerio y los miembros de este era de ambas razas, pero hasta que un día una profecía anónima les previno a los magos que la amistad se rompería pronto por una traición…

-Yo creo que solo fue una excusa -dijo Scor

-Calla, aunque también puede ser posible pues después de eso se organizó una junta, y eso no ayudó en nada pues terminaron más alejados los unos de los otros, y justo antes de terminar dicha junta un vampiro llamado Greg mató al en ese entonces ministro de magia, y comenzó una guerra pero algunos vampiros no lo queríamos y otros si, entonces nos dividimos en dos tipos de vampiros, y los que te atacaron esta noche eran del otro, distinto al nuestro.

-Aún sigo sin entender el por qué me persiguen a mi - dije mas confundido.

-A eso iba, años después intentamos una tregua con magos, pero antes teníamos que hacerlo con nuestros hermanos pero una adivina llamada Cassandra Trelawney hizo una profecía; la llegada de el Rey vampiro, este cumpliría con todos los requisitos para ser un vampiro y controlaría los 4 elementos pero él decidiría su bando y al otro bando vampírico y a los magos los llevaría a la extinción total.

-¿Ósea que piensan que soy yo? - No pude evitarlo y me reí - ¿y como que cumplo todos los requisitos? ¿Cuáles?

-Algunos ya los sabes, los mencionamos, como el color de tus ojos (por ahora rojos) y también de tu cabello, comes mucho, eres bueno es ajedrez lo que significa que eres bueno en estrategias y tienes el corazón roto por una persona con magia, lo que te ayudará a matar a todos los magos ah y por último el más importante; eres el séptimo hijo - Dijo Alexander muy tranquilo.

-Antes… ¡Gracias por recordarme lo de Granger! Y después, yo no soy el séptimo hijo, si querían al séptimo hubieran ido tras Ginny aunque ella es malísima en ajedrez.- Dije con un extraño pesar en mi corazón.

-Claro que no, tú eres el séptimo, tenías un hermano mayor que tú y los gemelos, pero murió unos meses después de nacido.

-Eso no puede ser cierto, mis padres lo habrían mencionado…

-Supongo que querían mantenerlo como un secreto, pero no comprendo él porque.

No podía creerlo simplemente no podía, ¿había tenido otro hermano?

-Una pregunta más… ¿Por qué la "X"? - dije señalando mi mejilla.

-Ese es su símbolo, así marcan a los próximos de sus filas- Dijo Alexander.

-¿Ósea que piensan que me uniré a ellos?

-Eso esperan, pero como dije, si eres ese tal "Rey" solo tú podrás escoger, ahora podríamos o estar entrenando a nuestro próximo gobernante o a nuestro próximo enemigo…

* * *

Después de eso me llevaron al aeropuerto, subimos a un avión privado, hacia Moscú.

Yo ahora tenía más preocupaciones… "Querían que matara al primer ministro" esa frase dicha por ese tal Derek seguía en mi cabeza pues según la historia que me contó Alexander al inicio de la guerra un vampiro mató al primer ministro ¿Y si era cierto lo que me dijo? ¿Si lo único que quieren es utilizarme para matar?

Pero en primer lugar ¿Quién era el primer ministro? Yo sólo sabía que Kingsley fue revocado como ministro provisional pero no me quedé el tiempo suficiente como para ver por quien era suplantado.

Tendría que escribir una carta.

A unos minutos de haber subido le dije a Alexander si podría enviar una carta, al principio se negó, pero luego aceptó, así que me dio una hoja un bolígrafo.

¿Cómo comenzarla? ¿"queridos mamá y papá" o "Molly y Arthur"? Preferí lo primero pero sin el "queridos";

_Mamá y papá;_

_¿Cómo han estado?_

_Antes lamento que tengan noticias mías después de mucho pero he tenido unos contratiempos._

_¡Irlanda es genial! Aunque he tenido que viajar un poco más de lo planeado (y de forma muggle) pero aun así me lo paso a lo grande. Tengo algunos nuevos amigos, casi todos hablan Inglés aunque un poco raro._

_Tengo muchas cosas que contarles y espero regresar pronto._

_¿Qué ha pasado en Londres? ¿Cómo están mis hermanos? ¿Harry y Ginny regresaran a Hogwarts?_

_Espero tener pronto su respuesta._

_Los quiere_

_Di __R.W._

Tantos días llevando el nombre de Dimitri, se me hacia raro utilizar el de Ron, si así era en una carta no quería ni imaginarme como seria cuando regresara a Londres.

Después de doblarla tuve una gran duda, ¿Cómo la enviaría?

-¿Como la enviaré? - Dije mostrándoles la carta doblada.

-No te preocupes- Dijo André - Hay vampiros infiltrados en el ministerio de magia ruso e irlandés, también para apoyar tu teoría de que trabajas ahí.

-¿Hay en todos los ministerios?

-Sí, aunque solo unos pocos por país, y además hay algunos magos que están de nuestro lado- Dijo André que leía un periódico.

Pasaron unos minutos (o tal vez horas) antes hubiera dormido, pero ya que era medio vampiro ahora dormía muy poco, ¡extrañaré los días que dormía 12 horas!

Cuando llegamos a tierra firme, André se llevó la carta, dijo que sería entregada lo más pronto posible y se fue.

Pasó casi lo mismo que en nuestra llegada al otro lado de Rusia pero ahora era otro príncipe de nombre Magnus.

Llegamos a lo que nos dijeron era el cuartel general, me quedé asombrado, pues parecía un lugar muy lujoso, parecía un enorme hotel, y al entrar lo comprobé, habían muchas cosas de cristal y también muy brillantes, después de unos momentos Magnus me llevó a lo que él dijo seria mi habitación hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Al entrar quede aun más sorprendido pues parecía que en vez de habitación ¡era una casa! Tenía un cuarto, un baño y hasta una pequeña cocina.

No creía que fuera muy difícil acostumbrarme.

Pasaban los días, y aunque casi siempre sólo pensaba en lo que me contó Alexander.

Hasta pasado un tiempo, faltaba 1 semana para que comenzara septiembre, recibí dos cartas, al parecer no muy pronto recibieron la mía.

_Querido Ron;_

_Aquí todo está bien, nada de qué preocuparse, George aun está un poco triste, Charlie sigue aquí, se irá a Rumania en un mes o dos, Bill ha estado un poco raro, espero que no sea nada importante, y Harry y Ginny (como debes suponer) están juntos, y siguen en pie los planes de Hogwarts, por ahora todos estamos ayudando en su reconstrucción con ayuda del nuevo ministro. Aunque debo admitir que ha habido algunos problemas con "ella"._

_Tu padre y yo estamos bien, espero tenerte pronto aquí._

_Te quiere Tu madre, Molly_

Mmm... No era lo que yo esperaba, pensaba que mi madre me daría más información, supuse que la tal "ella" seria Granger, pero eso lo pensaría después. Abrí la carta de Harry.

_Ron;_

_¿Te has olvidado que tienes familia? ¡No supimos nada de durante mucho tiempo! ¿Cómo te la estas pasando por allá? Aquí hay un nuevo ministro que quiere que yo siga cada una de sus órdenes. ¡Apenas hace unos días está en ese puesto y ya lo detesto! Estos días he ayudado con la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y sorpresivamente la sala de Menesteres aun funciona. Ah! Y ¿Quién crees que pregunta mucho por ti? Nada más y nada menos que Lavender… Aunque después de 3 días se ha vuelto un poco desesperante. ¡Vuelve pronto por favor!_

_Atte.;_

_Harry_

La carta de Harry me dio muchas ideas… ¡Venganza contra Granger!


	9. Chapter 9

Corría por el bosque, atento a los sonidos de mí alrededor, estaba solo, al menos por ahora. De pronto escuche un "crack" de un árbol cercano a mí.

Alrededor de 10 pequeñas ballestas con flecha salieron de su escondite, en una rama larga que estaba justo enfrente de mí. Sabía muy bien que estaban impregnadas de un veneno muy potente, capaz de matar en minutos a un vampiro y segundos a un medio vampiro, como yo.

Fue fácil esquivarlas, solo una rosó mi pantalón, pero sin producir ninguna herida.

Seguí avanzando, sin hacer ruido pues alguien (o algo) estaba a pocos metros de mí.

Al acercarme descubrí que era un vampiro; un poco más alto, de cabello negro, debía ser joven, pues estaba muy nervioso, tendría unos 5 o 10 años de vampiro.

Y entonces, como yo, a unos meses ¿no estaba igual o peor? Fácil, mis tres maestros (Alexander, André y desde hace poco Magnus) me enseñaron a controlar mis emociones y aprovecharme de la de otros "aprovecha el miedo y la duda" me dijo Magnus, unos días antes, así que subí a un árbol muy silenciosamente, me puse en posición y saque un puñal que tenia escondido en mi pantorrilla y se lo arrojé.

Le di a unos 20 centímetros abajo del corazón, pues no quería matarlo, solo sacarlo de combate. Me acerque a él, estaba desmayado, así que le saque el puñal (tardaría unos 20 minutos en despertar) y seguí mi camino.

Unos minutos después, llegue a un claro, tenia forma de cuadrado en un lado había 2 plataformas, enfrente de ellas otra, y del lado contrario era exactamente lo mismo, en medio había solo otra, en cada una de las primeras 4 plataformas estarían 2 vampiros y el que ganara pasaría a la plataforma siguiente y de cada lado saldría un vencedor que lucharía con el del lado contrario para obtener solo 1 ganador.

Mi primer combate fue contra un vampiro que aparentaba unos 25, alto y fornido, pero aun así le gané. En el segundo fue muy igualado, hasta que erre un movimiento, caí al suelo y el vampiro me pateó, sacándome de la plataforma de la que su altura era alrededor de 4 metros.

Escuche chiflidos y gritos, y una voz que dijo;

-Von ha sido vencido por Resh, Resh King, avanza al siguiente nivel.

Después de recuperarme de la conmoción, salí por la puerta de madera, que dirigía a las gradas, donde se podía ver el "entrenamiento" de los vampiros menores de 50 años.

-Lo hiciste bien, la vez pasada no llegaste ni a los combates- Me dijo Magnus, mientras me sentaba junto a él y André a observar el desenlace, Alexander, como casi siempre, no estaba. - Hay que practicar la rapidez y equilibrio, pero por lo demás, estuviste genial.

Había alrededor de 100 vampiros observando, solo podían ver los combates, el camino del bosque no.

No quería quedarme a ver como terminaba el entrenamiento, o más bien el de los demás, pues el mío ya había acabado, así que regrese al cuartel general.

Días después fui llamado a una cámara subterránea, donde sabía que ahí eran las conferencias con los príncipes.

La sala era grande, con una mesa circular con 10 asientos; 6 los ocupaban príncipes (3 rusos y 3 ingleses) en otros estaban Alexander, Gio y Rick, un nuevo amigo mío. Me senté en el único asiento libre, en medio de Alexander y Rick.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Dije nervioso, pues todos tenían una extraña mirada.

-Te convocamos a esta reunión por 3 motivos; el primero, debido a problemas fuera de nuestro alcance, no hemos podido cumplir con tus 3 pruebas - Dijo un príncipe inglés del cual no conocía su nombre- pero aún así, se llevaran a cabo, las tres aquí, en Moscú.

-Pero antes, tendrá lugar, en Consejo Vampírico, donde tú serás la sensación, así que será una gran noche - Dijo André guiñándome un ojo.-Ese es el segundo punto, será algo muy elegante, vendrán príncipes de todos los continentes, aparte de muchos otros vampiros, para lidiar con esto necesitaras clases de etiqueta.

-Serán impartidas por mi- interrumpió en primer vampiro- dos noches después de la cena serás comunicado de tu primera prueba, pero por ahora no nos preocupemos por eso, si no por esto - Dijo sacando una pequeña caja de debajo de la mesa, distinguí el olor a plástico y metal.

-Tendremos que aumentar tu seguridad, aunque no lo sepas siempre eres vigilado, y esto es sólo extra- saco un reloj de muñeca plateado y lo arrojó enfrente de mí - este reloj lo llevarás a todas partes, tiene un localizador.

-¿Y para qué es esto? - Dije señalando un botón amarillo que estaba a un costado.

-Cuando estés en problemas lo accionas, y una alarma se encenderá.

Todo ese asunto de la seguridad en parte lo odiaba, pues pensaba que ya era suficientemente fuerte para valerme por mi mismo, pero por otra parte estaba bien, pues en ese nuevo mundo (mi nuevo mundo) era uno de los más jóvenes, y así más vulnerable.

* * *

Pensé, tonto de mi, que las clases de etiqueta y protocolo, serian muy fáciles, unas simples reglas, pero eran más difíciles que eso, aunque eran simples, no era muy fácil seguirlas y recordarlas, estuve sentado frente a una larga mesa con el príncipe rondando a mi alrededor, tanto que me recordó a Snape en mis tiempos de Hogwarts.

Me senté y el príncipe me dijo;

-Por honor al invitado de honor, ósea tu, el evento tendrá toques ingleses, pero respetando las tradiciones de los países más representativos.

Al ver mi expresión, totalmente perdida añadió una larga lista de cosas que se hacían en cada país, la forma de comer, la forma de sentarse, etc., dijo tanto que quedé igual o peor que al principio.

-Enderézate, la postura es importante… no hagas ruido con los pies… no comas tan deprisa… no hagas ruidos con los cubiertos… no subas los codos…. no hagas ruido cuando comas…

También me enseñaron que y como tomar.

-Vino blanco con carnes blancas y rojo con carnes rojas… no tomar con comida en la boca…. agarra la copa del tallo…

Y otras cosas, tales como la manera en utilizar la servilleta, como sentarme y hasta como ir vestido.

* * *

Se necesitaron poco más de 3 semanas para que estuviera listo, y después llego la gran noche.

Ni siquiera yo me reconocía, aunque sabía que de Ron sólo quedaba el cabello, este nuevo yo era totalmente diferente por varias razones; 1. Estaba en una habitación de lujo 2. Enfrente tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero con piedras preciosas incrustadas 3. Estaba vestido con un elegante esmoquin y 4. En el estacionamiento me esperaba mi propio automóvil de lujo.

En la primera parte de la cena mi único trabajo era estrechar manos, saludar, sonreír a todo aquel que Alexander me presentara o se acercara a mí, hasta el último vampiro, pero este era un poco extraño.

-Aro Vulturi, encantado de conocerlo - dijo extendiendo la mano, se la estreché.

En ese instante frente a mis ojos pasaron algunas partes de mi vida; teniendo mi primer ataque de magia, el día que conocí a Harry, cuando destruí el guardapelo, a Malfoy con Granger y por último a mí gritando por la mordedura de Alexander.

-Has tenido una vida dura ¿eh?

-Estem… sí, bueno disculpe debo irme.

Aun así, por el resto de la cena (me senté a la derecha de André, pues ese era el "lugar de honor") el tal Aro, me observaba como alguien observa la última adquisición de un museo.

Dos noches después, fui llamado de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba frente a más vampiros.

Había 6 tronos, el tercero de izquierda a derecha se levantó, se aclaró la garganta y dijo;

-La primera prueba hemos decidido que sea decidida por los príncipes rusos- Y dicho esto se sentó.

André, que estaba sentado junto a él, se levantó y dijo;

-Antes de anunciar su prueba, debemos aclarar 2 puntos; tendrá 2 días y 1 noche para prepararse, y después, si consigue satisfactoriamente recibirá un premio y si falla, será un castigo, sólo puedo decir que el premio será que regreses a Londres, donde estarás con tu ex-familia humana por el lapso que te queda, es decir alrededor de 3 meses. Así que… Dimitri, ¿estás dispuesto a enfrentar los riesgos de esta prueba?

¿Regresar? ¿Regresar a Londres? ¡Es lo que más deseaba en esos momentos! En primer lugar para ver a mi familia segundo, por mi venganza… ¡haría lo que fuera por regresar!

-¡Por supuesto!- dije al instante.

André se sentó y se levantó Magnus.

-Entonces está decidido, tu primera prueba será… La Boca del Dragón

Por la expresión de miedo de todos, supe que no significaba nada bueno….

-¿Tan malo es?-Dije nervioso, pues todas las miradas estaban en mi.

-Tu amigo Rick pasó por esa prueba, con su ayuda, puede y la pases-Dijo Alexander, sacándome de la sala.


	10. Chapter 10

La prueba era así; se trataba de una habitación de 50 metros de largo por 15 de ancho, sólo tendría que cruzarla…. ¿Se escuchaba fácil no? Pues no tanto, si le agregábamos que del suelo salían llamas, a veces por filas enteras, con solo 2 segundos de diferencia entre cada una (de ahí su nombre, pues a veces solo quedaba 1 esquina sin fuego y todo ardía como una boca de dragón).

-Del suelo sale una especie de silbido, tendrás máximo 2 segundos para reaccionar y alejarte del agujero por el que vaya a salir…

Rick (de unos 19, cabello castaño y ojos color avellana) y yo practicábamos en una pequeña replica de la verdadera "Boca de Dragón", de unos 10x10 metros, él me ayudaba a entrenar mi oído para percibir de donde saldría el fuego, pero por ahora solo salían pequeñas cantidades de fuego.

-No tienes permitido llevar algo que te proteja del fuego, como guantes o zapatos… ¡Cuidado! - Dijo apartándome de un agujero por el que salía una pequeña llamarada - ¿Lo escuchaste?

-Casi… - Era un ligero silbido, casi imperceptible.

-El "casi" te va a matar, practicaremos dos horas más, pero te veré desde la esquina.

Después de eso, la noche siguiente, fueron los más duros de mi vida, pasando por quemaduras y caídas hasta que, en mi segundo día, fui llamado por una vampiresa joven, de nombre Sophie.

Ella era realmente hermosa, aparentaba incluso mi edad, era alta y esbelta, tenía el cabello rubio, tan lacio que parecían cascadas.

-Hola querido - Me saludó cuando entre - Te llamé porque creo que debemos hacer algo con tu cabello - Tomó un mechón de mis cabellos pelirrojos- Tu prueba será muy difícil, algunos han muerto…

-Gracias por tu apoyo - Dije, mientras me sentaba en una silla frente a un espejo, mis ojos eran rojos aun, pues todavía no manejaba muy bien el cambio de color.

-Sólo digo la verdad, pero te traje aquí para cortar un poco de tu cabello, porque si llegas a atraparte en una esquina y debes pasar entre el fuego, tu cabello arderá y puede que por culpa de este pierdas… así que ¿Qué dices?

-Adelante - die pasándole unas tijeras.

Practiqué, con ayuda de Rick y Alexander, cada vez mejoraba un poco más, hasta que el tiempo se agotó y tuve que dirigirme a mi habitación a dormir.

Mi prueba se llevaría a cabo de noche, en una cámara especial para mi prueba, en esos momentos sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones de cuero, que aunque eran muy incómodos, era lo mejor, pues si me ponía ropa holgada, esta se quemaría fácilmente.

Sólo había dos puertas, una en cada lado, ya estaba preparado en uno, con Alexander y un príncipe conmigo, los demás estaban del otro lado, aguardando mi salida.

Después de recibir instrucciones del príncipe y que este se asegurara que no llevara protección extra, entré.

La cámara era larga, completamente negra, en el techo solo había unos pequeños hoyos, supuse que eran para la salida del humo, podía ver la puerta, del otro lado, pero por ahora se veía pequeña.

Me detuve justo en medio de la primera hilera, y de la esquina a mi derecha, salió una gran bocanada de fuego; mi reto había comenzado.

Me preparé para el segundo estallido de fuego, agudizando mi oído, estaba justo debajo de mí, así que me aparté de un salto.

Avancé con cautela, pero hubo un momento en el que me desconcentre totalmente, dejando que una llama alcanzara mi brazo izquierdo, al instante se puso rojo, pero no debía preocuparme por eso ahora, sanaría rápido.

De pronto las llamas se apagaron, aproveche para avanzar, pero sin dejar de escuchar atentamente, escuche alrededor de 20 silbidos, muy mala señal.

Comenzaron a salir unos metros detrás de mí, siguiendo los silbidos próximos me orille a un lado, donde según mi oído, no saldría nada.

Las llamas se acercaron, cada vez tenía más calor, llamas se encendían y algunas se apagaban, pero sin dejar suficiente espacio para poder pasar.

Pero las llamas no llegaron a donde estaba parado yo, simplemente se apagaron una o dos filas antes y después siguieron prendiéndose como antes, por grupos pequeños de 2 o 3.

La suerte duro poco, pues antes de que me diera cuenta, quede totalmente acorralado, y empezaron a encender las llamas a mi alrededor, como burlándose de mí.

Se apagaron por una milésima de segundo, y después de todas a mí alrededor, provinieron silbidos, y, preparándome para lo peor sólo como reflejo puse mis brazos en forma de X frente a mí y grité

-¡Alto!

Algo muy extraño paso, las llamas jamás me tocaron, las veía pasar frente a mí, como formando un circulo a mi alrededor, siguiendo mis órdenes…

¡¿Siguiendo mis órdenes?!

Para dispersar dudas, abrí los brazos rápidamente (el que estaba herido dolió) y las llamas se apagaron, salió un poco de una cercana a mí, así que levante mi brazo derecho, como diciendo "aléjate", la llama hizo una especie de onda, alejándose de mi mano.

Después de descubrir, que tenía ese enorme don, de controlar el fuego, fue mucho más fácil, ya no esquivaba las llamas, solo las alejaba de mí, haciendo gestos con mis manos y brazos.

El recorrido se hizo demasiado corto, pues cuando me di cuenta, ya había llegado a la puerta, así que la abrí.

Me recibió una gran ola de aplausos y chiflidos cuando Salí, Alexander liderándola.

-¡Excelente! ¡Maravilloso! Tardaste muy poco ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¡El fuego! ¡El fuego! ¡CONTROLO EL FUEGO!

Después de una breve inspección de los príncipes para demostrar que no mentía y que en realidad controlaba el fuego, y que me vendaron mi brazo herido, los otros vampiros organizaron una enorme fiesta, para celebrar mis 2 triunfos; el de mi prueba y el descubrimiento de mi don.

Fue una fiesta llena de locura, empezando cuando Gio y Rick me dieron algo de tomar, cuando solo en mi vida solo 1 vez había probado whisky de fuego.

Después de eso, tengo pocos recuerdos; como que la bebida sabía muy bien, a Rick diciéndole a un vampiro llamado John que "lo quería como hermano", a alguien vomitando encima de otro, a Gio diciéndome algo como que yo tenía mejor cuerpo que él y por último a mí, cantando sobre una mesa.


	11. Chapter 11

Al despertar, abrí un poco los ojos, de inmediato lo cerré, pues la luz me molestaba demasiado, me dolía la cabeza tanto que sentía como si me hubieran dado una paliza.

Intente de nuevo abrirlos, poco a poco, estaba en mi habitación (como llegue ahí, no lo sé), tendido en mi cama, me levante poco a poco y después de que las cosas a mi alrededor dejaran de girar, fui a darme una ducha, a cambiarme, volverme a vendar el brazo y baje a el comedor que había en el cuartel.

Al entrar, fui a la mesa donde estaban sentados Gio, Rick, Sophie y otros vampiros.

-¿Qué tal la resaca? - Dijo Rick mientras me sentaba junto a él, al ver mi expresión me acerco una copa plateada con un liquido azul - bebe esto y se te pasara en unos minutos.

Por increíble que parezca, así sucedió, en unos 30 minutos me sentía excelente.

-Así que dinos… - Sophie sonreía con malicia - ¿Quién es Hermione Granger?

Me atragante con mi último trago del líquido azul

-¿Qué… quien… es?- Dije mientras tosía - ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ayer, en tu estado, comenzaste a decir a todo pulmón que amabas a una tal Hermione Granger pero que no querías volver a verla ni en pintura, ¡Ah! Y cantaste, muy bien debo decir- Dijo Sophie, mientras Gio y Rick se reían por lo bajo.

-¿En cerio?

-Sí, y por lo que nos contaste creo que tu nombre está mal, en vez de llamarte Dimitri te hubieras llamado "Cuernelio"… - Y sin poder aguantarse, Gio empezó a carcajearse.

Y yo también.

Por alguna extraña razón (tal vez el hecho de que no sabía nada de Londres ni de ella desde hace buen tiempo) ya no me dolía nada cuando me llamaban Rick o Gio "Cuernelio", en vez de eso, simplemente me reía y les seguía la broma.

Los días pasaron, hasta que un día Sophie, Alexander y André llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación (o más bien mini-departamento).Alexander fue el primero en hablar, sentándose junto a mí, observándome.

-¿Hace cuanto que te alimentaste?- Obvio se refería a mi alimentación vampírica.

-Mmm… hace más o menos una semana

La verdad no lo recordaba muy bien, pues me alimentaba cada que quería, tomaba bolsas llenas con contenido rojo, de un refrigerador y las calentaba en el microondas de mi pequeña cocina, no se comparaba con la sangre que tomé cuando fui transformado, pero algo era mejor que nada.

-Entonces deberías de estar bien, pero tus ojos tienen un ligero tono grisáceo….

-Ahora no Alexander, hay cosas más importantes, debemos planear muy bien tu regreso, pues, aunque no lo notes, no solo has cambiado físicamente, si no que ahora caminas diferente e incluso arrastras un poco las palabras -Dijo André sentándose frente a mí.

-Con esa parte te ayudaré yo, te enseñare a moverte lo más parecido que se pueda a un humano aunque debes de saber que aun tus movimientos serán mucho muy diferentes a ellos.- Alexander daba vueltas a toda mi habitación. - Con la parte física, te ayudara Sophie, ella sabe mucho sobre maquillaje - Puse una cara de desagrado total - si lo sé, lo siento, pero solo eso te hará pasar desapercibido porque…

-Tu cara es más perfecta que la de un humano, por si no lo notaste, ya no tienes la nariz tan larga, eres más pálido, tu cara es más fina, ni tienes tantas pecas… -Sophie decía todo eso mientras observaba con mucha atención mi cara.- También tendremos que hacer algo con los ojos, los lentes de contacto no son una buena opción, pues se necesitarían muchos para tu estancia, tus ojos los desintegraran….

-De eso podría encargarme yo, quiero averiguar si es que tiene al menos ya un todo de lila claro en sus ojos - Dijo André, mientras el volvía sus propios ojos de un intenso morado.

Al pasar los días, me sentía más tonto aun, Sophie hacia lo que podía con mi cara, ponía de esto y de aquello, y me enseño a ponerlo por mí mismo, repitiéndome que si no utilizaba todo eso todos estarían en peligro, aunque no me explico el porqué.

Alexander me enseñaba a encorvarme un poco, a arrastrar los pies y a recordar y utilizar de nuevo movimientos que hacía de humano, como pasar mi mano por mi cabello o frotar mis manos.

Lo más difícil, era cambiar mis ojos de color, y si, ya tenía un ligero lila, pero era sumamente difícil, una semana después solo pude cambiarlos de rojo a un ligero aguamarina, en vez del intenso azul que tenía antes.

Hasta una semana después, estuve listo.

Sin más tiempo que perder, preparé mis cosas (había comprado ropa lo más parecida a los gustos del antiguo Ron), cambié mis ojos a mi antiguo azul, me puse mi reloj (que por obligación lo llevaba a todas partes), cambié mi venda y fui al aeropuerto de Moscú.

-Primero te irás tú, y tu auto, y en tres semanas me reuniré contigo, tengo que ir a América, pero te alcanzaré dentro de poco- Dijo Alexander, mientras bajaba mis dos maletas de su camioneta-Toma- Me tendió dos tarjetas de plástico, una plateada y una dorada - de esta sacaras dinero y lo cambiaras por galeones para poder moverte en el mundo de los magos- dijo dándome la plateada- y esta es para que gastes el dinero como quieras- me dio la dorada- ¡Nos vemos en dos semanas!

El viaje fue muy placentero, iba en primera clase, pero de repente me sentí muy nervioso, ¿Qué pasa si algo salía mal? Mi venganza estaba planeada ¡Obvio! Pero... no conocía a ciencia cierta que pasaría, tendría que estar preparado y hacerle frente a lo que fuera.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, ni a qué hora me dormí, pero cuando desperté, habíamos llegado.

Después de salir del aeropuerto, subí mis maletas a mi auto, y con un gran temblar en mis piernas, me dirigí hacia la Madriguera.

Tiempo después llegue. A pesar de estar a unos 10 metros de distancia, escuchaba con toda claridad que ocurría dentro.

-¡Mamá algún idiota se estaciono frente al gallinero!- Sin duda, ese era George.

Mi pulso se acelero hasta llegar a ser igual que al de un humano (que para alguien como yo era muy rápido). Salí del auto.

-¿Quién?... ¡George! ¡Es tu hermano! ¡Es Ron!- Era mi madre.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, y llegaron a mi nariz una enorme ola de olores, no quería perder el control, así que hacia cortas respiraciones.

-¡Ron! ¡Hijo! ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que regresabas? - Mi madre llego junto a mí y mi abrazo, estaba llorando, detrás de ella se acercaba George.

-¡Hermano! - George me abrazo- Lindo auto…

Después de eso entramos a la casa.

Unas horas y mucha comida después (mi madre dijo que regrese horriblemente delgado) llegaron mi padre, Percy (estaba un poco confundido), Bill y Charlie.

Pasada la media noche, justo antes de irme a dormir, observe la pared en la cocina, un reloj con todos en la familia, y pude ver claramente que la mía decía "en casa", subconscientemente sonreí, si, estaba en casa…


	12. Chapter 12

Una semana después, (una feliz semana, pero complicada, ya que tuve que inventar muchas escusas para no hacer magia) fui al cuartel, y la única cara familiar era la de Sophie, que estaba sentada en una mesa redonda.

-Hola querido, que bueno que viniste hoy - Le di un beso en la mejilla- estaba a punto de ir por ti, toma, te lo manda Alexander - me tendió un teléfono celular -no sé cómo le hizo pero ahora funciona en zonas de magos, y esto, es una lista de hechizos con los que debes de tener cuidado, pues son los que afectan a los vampiros, o al menos son los que conocemos y de las pociones, todas surten efecto con nosotros.

Eran una lista muy corta;

*Avada kedavra

*Crucio

*Imperio

*Confundus

*petrifucus totalus

*Anapneo

*Creación de recuerdos

-¿Y para que me la dan?-Pregunté

-Porque te daremos una misión - Era el príncipe que al parecer me odiaba, y hasta ahora no había notado que llevaba un dije colgado en forma de V, con una corona en medio.- Tendrás que regresar a Hogwarts, e investigaras todo lo que puedas sobre cómo nos ven los magos a los vampiros.

Eso cambiaría radicalmente mis planes, pues yo quería ir pero a principios de noviembre, pero bueno, así tendría más tiempo.

-De hecho hay 4 maestros dentro de Hogwarts, que saben sobre vampiros y los aceptan lo suficiente como para que puedas revelarte ante ellos, y para eso necesitas esto- Dijo Sophie haciéndome llegar un dije igual al del príncipe, solo que más pequeño.

Al recibirlo, me sentí totalmente extraño, ¿sería una especie de espía? No me había alimentado en dos semanas, así que me sentía un poco débil, y el azul de mis ojos era un poco opaco.

Tenía muchas dudas, pero a las personas frente a mí, no les podía contar nada, mis amigos estaban muy lejos, pues seguían en Rusia, mi "tutor" estaba del otro lado del mundo y de Balthazar hace mucho que no sabía nada de él.

Una voz sonó en mi cabeza "Si necesitas mi ayuda, búscame en Ottery St. Catchpole". Sin más demora, me despedí de Sophie, y me dirigí hacia ahí.

Al llegar caí en cuenta que no sabía dónde buscarlo así que sólo me dedique a dar vueltas por el pueblo hasta que alguien detrás de mí susurró.

-Sabía que algún día vendrías.

Al darme la vuelta, vi a Derek, seguía igual a como lo recordaba.

-Pues de hecho yo… necesito….

-No se diga mas, acompáñame.

Con un poco de duda, lo seguí. Nos dirigimos a una pequeña casita.

-Así que… ¿Qué te ocurre?

Tal vez fuera la necesidad de ser escuchado y de decir mis temores o que él me inspiraba mucha confianza, que terminé contándole todo, desde el día que descubrí todo, hasta las horas anteriores, y de inmediato, Derek se preocupó.

-¡No pueden enviarte! Sería ponerte en peligro de muerte, si es cierto y 4 profesores son de confianza, la mayoría no lo son, aparte, ya que tu magia y tu sangre son más fuertes, las criaturas del bosque prohibido….

-¿Perdón? ¿Mi qué?

-¡Tu magia! ¿No me digas que utilizaron ese tonto cuento de que ya no tenías magia?

-Pues si…

-¡Tonto! Por lógica, no la perdiste, para más fácil ponlo así, antes en ti había un muggle y un mago, si estas dos partes de ti, se enfrentan a un vampiro, ¿quién tiene más posibilidades de vivir?

-El mago… -Dije sin dudar.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! Mmm, espera - Fue a un mueble cercano, abrió un cajón y sacó una varita- Inténtalo, era mía, pero como ya soy vampiro completo, ya no tengo magia, te servirá a ti.

La tome con duda y dije el primer conjuro que pensé;

-¡Lumus!

De la varita salió una potente luz, era más potente que la que salía de mi varita cuando era humano.

Estaba entre feliz y enojado, Derek me regaló su varita y prometió (aunque no se lo pedí) que se alojaría en Hogsmeade mientras yo estuviera en Hogwarts, pues era sumamente peligroso que yo estuviera solo.

Así que, al llegar a la Madriguera le envié una carta a la profesora McGonagall pidiéndole que me dejara estar en Hogwarts un mes o dos.

Un día después recibí su respuesta afirmativa, y también decía que entraría como "Prefecto Honorario" y pude comprobar por la firma, que ahora ella era la directora.

Después de hablar con mis padres y comentarles que regresaría a Hogwarts, mi padre se puso feliz, pero mi madre estaba un poco preocupada.

-Ay Ron, es que, Harry… no mejor no hablo, será mejor que te enteres por tu cuenta…

No me agrado mucho su respuesta, pero aun así, dos días después, estaba preparado, mis cosas las metí a mi antiguo baúl, le hice un encantamiento reductor y lo metí en una mochila normal que me colgué, me puse mi inseparable reloj, tomé la varita de Derek y después de despedirme de mi familia, me desaparecí.

Tardé unos segundos en acostumbrarme de nuevo a Hogsmeade, y otros para llegar (corriendo) a las rejas de Hogwarts, abrí una y entré.

Hogwarts era muy diferente, algunos espacios aun estaban sin reconstruir, otros a la mitad pero la mayoría ya se alzaba tan imponente como antes.

Cuando estaba entrando la euforia era enorme, por fin estaba en Hogwarts, mi segundo hogar…

Solo pensaba en eso cuando una voz me distrajo.

-¿Ronald Weasley?

Sin duda alguna, esa voz solo podía ser de una persona; Draco Malfoy.

Me puse tenso de inmediato, di la vuelta y puse una mirada como diciendo "sólo pierdo mi tiempo contigo".

-¿Qué?

-¿Eee… eres… Weasley? Eres… diferente a como eras… antes… - Malfoy se veía por primera vez, dudoso ¡Genial!

-El extranjero ayuda- Me encogí de hombros.

Al parecer quería entablar una larga conversación, y yo no estaba de humor así que entré al castillo dándole la espalda.

-¿Han visto al pelirrojo?...

-¿Ese es Ron Weasley?...

-¡Estúpida Granger! ¿Por qué lo dejó ir?...

-¡Malfoy es un asco junto a él!...

En mi camino al castillo hacia despacho de la profesora McGonagall seguí escuchando comentarios como esos. Si pudiera sonrojarme, ahora mi cara sería del mismo tono que mi cabello.

Me cruce con algunos conocidos como Seamus y Dean saludándolos solo con un gesto de la mano, y al llegar frente a la gárgola que cubría el despacho del director busqué en mi mochila hasta encontrar la carta de la ahora directora pues ahí estaba escrita la contraseña.

-Tarta de moras

La gárgola hizo lo de siempre, subí por la escalera y al llegar toqué la puerta y al escuchar un "entre" abrí la puerta.

El despacho seguía casi como lo recordaba, con instrumentos plateados y extraños por doquier, lo único diferente era la persona sentada frente a la mesa del director, ahora lo ocupaba una mujer algo mayor, vestida con una túnica verde esmeralda que me sonreía.

-Buenos días señor Weasley, tome asiento por favor - Señaló la silla frente a ella, donde me senté - Debo admitir que su carta me sorprendió, ¿Qué lo ha traído de vuelta?

-Digamos que solo extrañaba Hogwarts profesora.

-Mmm de acuerdo, -al parecer esa no era su respuesta esperada- como decía en mi carta usted estará en el sexto piso, cerca de donde está el homenaje a los caídos en guerra, y dígame, ¿Cuánto tiempo planea quedarse?

-Tal vez solo hasta diciembre.

-De acuerdo, entonces en su estadía aquí espero y pueda ayudarnos a los profesores en unas cosas o hacer una ronda en los pasillos por la noche ¿Está bien?

-Claro profesora

Nos levantamos pero justo cuando tomaba mi mochila del suelo, el dije (que estaba en una bolsa lateral) se salió y la profesora McGonagall lo vio y se quedo totalmente tiesa.

Lo recogí lo más rápido que pude y lo tenía en mi mano cuando la profesora me lo quitó y dijo;

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Sabe al menos lo que significa esto?

Antes de poner afirmar o negar algo pareció como si comprendiera algo pues tomo mi muñeca para tomar mi pulso.

-Es lento pero aun late... solo que…. No... no puede ser…. Hace años que no…. ¡Weasley explíquese!

Decidí hacerme el ignorante

-¿Explicar qué?

-Esto -Sacudió el dije en mi cara- Porque… yo….

Se destapó la muñeca derecha dejando a la vista una pulsera de plata donde, muy pequeño (máximo 2 centímetros) colgaba una réplica del dije.

-¡Explíquese! ¿Qué le ocurrió en su ausencia?

Me miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y felicidad.

Pero me inspiró confianza, como en mis años de estudiante, así que le conté mi historia, un poco cambiada, en esa versión mi empleo en Irlanda fue verdadero, y que ahí me encontré con un grupo de vampiros que me hablaron de la vida como vampiro, así que pensé que esa sería una gran forma de vivir, y después de unos meses fui semi-transformado y volvía a Londres sólo por un par de años y después me iría para no volver.

-Así que… supongo que no está aquí solo porque "extrañaba Hogwarts" ¿verdad?

-No

-Supongo que su estadía aquí es como decirle adiós, a este colegio.

-Mmm si, algo así

Bueno al menos no tuve que contarle que estaba ahí como "espía"

-De acuerdo,- parecía en shock- en ese tiempo ¿podría cumplir con una sencilla tarea? Este año los exámenes TIMO y ÉXTASIS serán un poco diferentes, así que debido a sus nuevas… "habilidades" podría ser de gran ayuda en la parte práctica, ¿puedo contar con su apoyo?

-Claro

Después de eso me fui a la que sería mi habitación por los siguientes meses, estaba en el sexto piso, a medio pasillo, donde había una escalera casi escondida y ahí había una puerta que sólo yo podría abrir.

La habitación era pequeña, pero aparte tenía mi propio baño, tenía una ventana que daba una vista excelente del lago.


	13. Chapter 13

Me cambié mi ropa por una túnica negra de mago, nueva, y me dirige al Gran Comedor, ya que según mi reloj era la hora de la comida.

Mientras caminaba seguían los murmullos, hasta dos pisos más abajo me encontré con Luna, que me recibió con mucha efusividad, y mientras caminábamos me ponía al corriente de todo, como era de suponer mi hermana y Harry volvieron "formalmente" dos semanas después que me fui, el nuevo ministro era un tal Frederick Thompson, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era extranjero, ella había empezado a salir con Dean Thomas, cuando lo dijo, no lo podía creer, yo siempre creí que ella terminaría con Neville pero como ella dijo sólo eran "buenos amigos".

Estábamos ya solo un piso arriba del gran Comedor y ella quería contarme algo que según era muy importante, pero en eso nos interrumpió un chico de mi edad o quizás un año más grande, cabello ni rizado ni lacio castaño y ojos verdes.

Luna me lo presentó, el era Rolf Scamander, había regresado de Italia, tenia 19 y cursaba su último año en Hogwarts, en Ravenclaw y aunque él no lo dijo, yo claramente note que el observaba a Luna con un cariño más grande que el de un amigo.

Entramos al Gran Comedor, no era nada como lo recordaba.

No había solo las 5 mesas (4 de las casas y la de los profesores) si no que… había muchas mesas pequeñas, como las de una cafetería muggle, donde se podrían sentar cómodamente 10 personas, el techo seguía igual, en esos momentos estaba de un azul despejado, y la mesa de profesores aún al fondo del comedor.

-Lo hicieron para mantener unidas las casas - explicó Luna con tono soñador.

-Siéntate con nosotros - Dijo Rolf dirigiéndose a una mesa donde había sentadas siete personas.

Al acercarme pude distinguirlos; eran Neville, Seamus, Dean (que se levantó al ver a Luna), Hannah Abbott (novia de Neville), Padma y Parvati Patil y la persona que buscaba desde que llegue al castillo; Lavender.

Me saludaron, me senté entre Lavender y Rolf y todos insistieron que les contara que había hecho en esos meses.

¡Vaya historia que inventé!

Cuando acabe mi relato (en el que resulte gravemente herido con una maldición de fuego) Neville dijo que tenía demasiada hambre, se inclinó sobre su plato (hecho de oro y vacio) y dijo;

-¡Chuletas de cerdo!

Al instante lo que pidió apareció en su plato y todos siguiendo su ejemplo todos pedimos la comida que queríamos y aparecía al instante.

Toda la comida charle con Lavender, insinuándole unas pocas veces que se veía hermosa y que tal vez podríamos regresar.

Cuando era la mitad de la comida hice la pregunta que llevaba mucho rato queriendo formular

-¿Dónde está Harry?

De inmediato el ambiente se puso tenso, Luna y Neville intercambiaron una mirada de temor y enojo, y él contestó;

-Potter, Malfoy y Granger comen normalmente en los jardines… Oh mira… ahí vienen…

Señalaba (sin ninguna discreción) a las puertas del comedor, donde se veían 3 siluetas, dos de ellas agarradas de las manos, las tres reían, al poder ver bien sus caras el corazón me dio un vuelco, como era de suponer, era Harry, Malfoy y Granger.

Ella fue la primera en darse cuenta que diez pares de ojos estaban sobre ellos, y al cruzar su mirada con la mía se quedo tiesa y palideció.

Harry, al verme dudo un segundo, al ver mi compañía pero fue hacia mí.

Todos menos Luna y yo se dieron la vuelta y quedaron enfrascados en una conversación sin sentido, con intensión de ignorar a Harry.

-¡Hola amigo! ¿Cuándo llegaste? - Dijo el azabache, claramente incómodo.

-Aquí, unas horas, a Londres unas semanas- Dije (aunque no sé porque) con un tono muy frío.

-¿Semanas? Wow emmm que bien…. Pues entonces…. Nos vemos -Dijo apresuradamente, y se alejó, no sin antes decir- Adiós Luna.

Ella dijo un ligero "adiós" que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar, pues se dirigió rápidamente con los otros dos.

-Malfoy nos pidió perdón a todos, o lo intentó, pero el único que lo perdonó fue él- Dijo Seamus, contestando una pregunta no hecha.

-¿Llevan así todo el año? -Dije

-No, solo desde finales de septiembre.

-¿Otra cosa que deba saber?

-Pues creemos que no…

-¡Mira ahí está el nuevo profesor! -Dijo (o gritó) Luna.

En ese momento entro una figura alta, de cabello negro y ojos café avellana.

Al parecer me faltaba mucho por saber, pues el nuevo maestro era nada más y nada menos que mi amigo Baltazar Luceni.

En definitiva esto se ponía cada vez mejor….

Después de recuperarme del shock de ver a mi amigo perdido por varios meses, seguimos comiendo hasta que terminó el tiempo y todos se dirigieron a su próxima clase, todos menos Luna, que tenia la hora que seguía libre.

Fuimos a dar un paseo, pues yo quería saber más sobre lo que había pasado mientras no estaba, nos detuvimos junto al lago, nos sentamos junto a un árbol para cubrirnos del sol radiante que estaba en esos momentos estaba en lo alto del cielo.

-…son buenas… el nuevo maestro es como Lupin, nos enseña mucho de criaturas, ahora mucho más peligrosas…. Como los kelpie, son criaturas que cambian de forma y…

-¿Y Ginny?-Pregunté, interrumpiendo a Luna.

-Pues… ahora debe estar en el campo de quidditch, ahí va cuando no tiene alguna clase…

-Me refiero a con quien suele estar…

-A pues no con Malfoy y Her… Granger si a eso te refieres

-¿Entonces?

-Casi siempre está con nosotros, no se ha donde habrá ido hoy, o a veces se sienta con Harry pero solo cuando esta él solo.

Saber que mi hermana no era ahora también amiga de ese par, logró subirme un poco la moral.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?-Preguntó

-Solo un par de meses, digamos que estas son mis vacaciones…

-Pues creo que no las necesitas, o tal vez un poco… no eres el mismo Ronald Weasley que se fue al extranjero hace casi medio año..

-No sabes cuánta razón tienes…

-Pero no solo por fuera, lo admito, ahora eres mucho más guapo…

-Ya lo sabía- Puse mis manos tras mi cabeza y me recosté en el pasto, ellas sonrió.

-Y también has cambiado por dentro, te veo más fuerte, moralmente… también aunque en tus ojos a veces hay tristeza, se les ve más vivos, no sé si me entiendas… ahora es como si fueras….

-¿Otra persona?

-Si... exacto…

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Depende del lado en que lo veas - Me dirigió una de las sonrisas que solo podían ser de Loony Lovegood, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el castillo.-Nos vemos en la cena

Ahora solo, con muchas ideas en mi cabeza, me levanté y me dirigí hacia el castillo, específicamente la biblioteca, aunque aun tenía mucho tiempo, decidí empezar desde ya para buscar todo lo que tenía que ofrecerme la biblioteca acerca de los vampiros.

Rápidamente encontré un libro titulado "Guerra entre criaturas mágicas del siglo XIX y XX" y, revisando en índice, había una parte titulada "Complot de los vampiros"

Me dispuse a sentarme y leer, pero no me pareció buena idea desperdiciar un día excelente dentro de la penumbra del castillo, así que después de unos 10 minutos platicando con la Sra. Pince y utilizar mis nuevos encantos, salí de la biblioteca con el libro en manos.


	14. Chapter 14

Sin saber a dónde ir caminé por unos minutos hasta que sin saber cómo, llegué al estadio de quidditch que a pesar de que poco menos de una octava parte seguía destruido lo demás estaba como antes.

Me senté un una de las gradas de más arriba, y abrí el libro en el capítulo de vampiros, en toda la primera pagina se mostraba una imagen con dos personas que se tomaban de las muñecas (como cuando se hace un juramento inquebrantable), uno sostenía la varita con la otra mano y usaba una túnica verde botella y el otro vestía como muggle pero enteramente de negro, era muy pálido y ojos rojos, y detrás de la espalda tenía una mano con los dedos cruzados. Comencé a leer.

**Hace aproximadamente 150 años, en el mundo mágico estalló una guerra poco conocida entre los magos de tiempos actuales, debido a que piensan que no es muy importante su mención.**

**Como pocos sabrán, en esas épocas los vampiros y magos formaron una alianza, debido a crecientes riñas por parte de ambos lados, el ministro de magia y un "príncipe vampiro" (como ellos llaman a sus autoridades), sellaron un pacto, donde…**

Escuche pasos, o más bien como alguien arrastraba los pies, y también arrastraba lo que podría ser una escoba, pero como se escuchaban muy lejos los ignoré…

**…****donde ambas partes aceptaban o rechazaban las propuestas de los otros, para que al final se redactara el tratado mágico #1890 donde magos aceptaban su culpa en poner en peligro de extinción la especie de los vampiros y…**

¿Peligro de extinción? Con solo leerlo me sentí ofendido… hablaban como si fueran (fuéramos) animales.

**…****y estos por su parte aceptaban a abstenerse a beber sangre mágica, pues como se debe saber esta le da poderes extra por unas horas a las criaturas de la noche…**

Los pasos eran ahora mucho más cerca, tan cerca que escuchaba como alguien decía

-Tengo que explicarle… ¿pero explicar qué?... de seguro el me dirá eso… ¿Que quieres explicar?... pero supongo que es también su culpa… él se fue dejándome todo el paquete…

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio, pero para no ser obvio continúe mi lectura…

**…****noche, como vampiros y hombres lobo.**

**También fue causa de gran polémica una condición de los vampiros, pues insistieron que en el ministerio de magia, estuvieran varios vampiros trabajando ahí, e incluso…**

El pelinegro que había escuchado hablar dio la vuelta en las escaleras que había en los costados para quedar frente a mí, solo que yo estaba unas 5 filas más arriba.

-Tal vez si él no se hubiera ido… -Harry volteó hacia arriba, donde estaba yo- R… Ron... ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Levanté un poco la cabeza, con fingida inocencia.

-Ah, solo eres tú- Regresé la vista al libro- Me estaba asfixiando en el castillo.

**…****he incluso pedían que un vampiro ocupara el puesto de "segundo ministro".**

**La mayoría de los magos negaba que esto fuera posible pues….**

-Y… em…. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

De nuevo levanté mi cabeza.

-Excelente, los mejores meses de mi nueva vida.

Dije lo último sin pensar, y ya era tarde para retirarlo.

-¿Nueva vida? ¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo mientras subía una fila.

-Es una manera de hablar-me pasé una mano por mis cabellos, alborotándolos, como se me fue sugerido.-Es decir que, estando lejos es como empezar de cero.

-Si lo sé… sabes Ron, yo… quería hablar contigo sobre todo lo que pasó desde tu partida... no sé si sepas pero estoy de nuevo con Ginny y fui enviado a atestiguar a favor de los Malfoy y hablando de ellos…

-Solo te diré algo…platícame de lo que quieras… de Ginny o de tu nueva escoba- Dije señalando su nueva Saeta de Fuero 0.2 - pero no me menciones a ese y menos a Granger.

Volví la vista a mi libro tratando en vano de seguir leyendo.

**…****pues esto es una infracción a las más viejas leyes. Con esto los vampiros denegaron que si no habría un segundo o primer ministro vampírico en nuestras autoridades, no sería…**

-Sobre eso también quería hablar… ella ha sufrido mucho ¿sabes? Tu partida… que no respondieras sus cartas….

-¡¿Y crees que yo no he sufrido?! - Cerré de un fuerte golpe el libro- ¡Por si no lo sabías para mí no ha sido un campo de rosas!-Me levanté, de repente notando que Harry olía, bien.

Ok, era momento de alejarme o no resistiría mucho.

- Y para tu información JAMAS recibí una sola carta de ella y si la hubiera recibido nunca la hubiera contestado…

Puse una expresión que pensé que jamás utilizaría con Harry, una llena odio y rencor.

El iba a decir algo pero me adelante.

-Ya no digas más… ya vi de qué lado estás ahora.-Dicho esto me levante dejándolo con la boca abierta.

Me fui hecho una furia del campo... así que ella había sufrido ¿no? Pues bien merecido se lo tiene.

Después de llegar al castillo me dedique a recorrerlo todo, lo malo era que, en cada parte recordaba algo, ya sea de cuando tenía 11, 15, o ya 17 pero ese castillo estaba lleno de recuerdos.

Aun así caminé y caminé… (¿Soy un poco masoquista no?) Hasta que llegó la hora de la cena y me dirigí de nuevo al Gran Comedor, donde ya había varias personas sentadas, no sabía a dónde ir hasta que vi a Rolf sentado solo en una mesa de la izquierda más apartada a la puerta.

Caminar hasta ahí me pareció eterno, podía notar todas las miradas de todas las personas que había dentro del comedor.

La espera no fue muy larga o al menos no lo pareció, Rolf era de esos chicos que siempre tenía algo interesante que decir.

La cena fue divertida, también ahí me encontré con Ginny, ella estaba igual o más enojada que yo con Granger y al parecer odiaba su presencia tanto o más que la de Malfoy. Después de hablar con ella, lo que quedaba de la cena platiqué con Lavender, hasta que a mi nariz llego un extraño olor, como el de comida podrida, era muy sutil, a duras penas logré olerlo, pero no le di mucha importancia, pues Luna (que estaba sentada junto a Lavender y ella estaba a mi derecha) aun llevaba en su mochila cosas de dudosa procedencia.

Pasaron algunas semanas, hasta llegar a mediados de noviembre, mi trabajo consistía en ayudar a la profesoraMcGonagall que aun impartía las clases de Transformaciones, ella también me había ayudado en mucho, en las veces que iba a su despacho me daba datos sobre los vampiros y lo magos, me contó varias leyendas sobre como comenzó la amistad entre ellos y como acabó.

También solía dar rondas por los pasillos por las noches, algo muy relajante, recordando que yo ahora sólo dormía máximo a la semana 10 horas o menos.

Había terminado ya el libro, y en varios pergaminos anote cosas importantes, adquirí muchos otros, la mayoría trataba a los vampiros como unas bestias sin inteligencia, y solo unos pocos (de hecho solo 3) los mencionaban como criaturas "casi humanas" y con mucho que aportar al mundo mágico.

En la primera excursión a Hogsmeade, estuve solo, aunque me agradaba la compañía de mis amigos como Rolf (con quien ahora me llevaba muy bien) o de Luna, o alguno de ellos, me había vuelto tal vez desde hace mucho, un poco solitario.

Fui a Honeydukes donde me lleve una sorpresa al encontrar paletas con sabor a sangre, cuando recordé que ya las había visto antes, en mi tercer año, aun así, compre muchas.

También visite lo que antes era Zonko y ahora era la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley y compré muchas cosas que de seguro jamás utilizaría, pero eso es lo bueno de tener dinero, puedes comprar y comprar...

Al final decidí ir a las Tres Escobas, al entrar me lleve la segunda sorpresa del día al encontrar a Derek, casi esperándome, ¡había olvidado que él estaba hospedado en Hogsmeade!

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal hasta ahora tu estadía en el castillo? -Dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano y nos sentábamos en una mesa cercana.

-Muy bien de hecho, he averiguado muchísimo pero algo me dice que me falta más del doble de lo que he descubierto hasta ahora.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pues no lo sé… la verdad sólo me enviaron a investigar sobre los v…

-¿Sabes? Este no es un buen lugar para hablar, mejor vámonos.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú solo sígueme…

Algo confuso lo seguí, hasta los límites del pueblo, hasta donde había una pequeña casita de madera de un único piso.

Al entrar, se llegaba directamente a la sala de estar (donde había 3 sofás de dos plazas y un poco más lejos un piano), a la derecha estaba una pequeña cocina, del otro lado dos puertas. Derek se sentó en un sofá.

-No es muy cómodo, pero al menos sirve para vigilarte hasta diciembre ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No gracias…. -me senté en el sofá que quedaba frente a donde estaba el sentado- ¿Por qué me sacaste de las Tres Escobas?

Puso una expresión de desconcierto total.

-¿No lo sentiste? ¿O no lo oíste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo que cosa? Un pelinegro y un rubio nos escuchaban con algo que según escuche llaman orejas extensibles.

-¿Enserio? No lo noté.

-¿Y estás tan tranquilo? Ya sé que no tenemos los mismos poderes pero bueno…. Total, eso no es relevante, ahora si… ¿Cómo te ha ido con la investigación?

-Bien, pero como decía sólo me enviaron a investigar sobre como los magos ven a los vampiros, pero yo quiero saber más sobre ellos, pero lo malo es que no creo encontrar mucho en la biblioteca.

-¿Y que yo no cuento? Dijo medio ofendido.

¡Tarado! ¿Cómo antes no me di cuenta que tenía una buena fuente sobre los vampiros tan a mano?

-Pues ahora que lo dices… No lo había pensado.

-Bueno... ¿Qué quieres saber?

Así nos la pasamos algunas horas, él contestaba mis preguntas, por tontas que fueran, y cuando creí haber terminado mis dudas el sugirió que en el tiempo que pasáramos él quería enseñarme algo, y se ofreció a enseñarme a tocar el piano.

-No, el piano me trae muy malos recuerdos… bueno unos bonitos recuerdos pero que no quisiera recordar.

-Pues entonces es un buen motivo, si huyes siempre de tus recuerdos o pasado, algún día te alcanzan, créeme te lo digo por experiencia.

-Bueno entonces…. Está bien.

Después de otras cuantas horas de práctica, donde, a decir verdad fui un asco, regrese al castillo, y ya que no había dormido desde hace 5 días, regrese a mi habitación para descansar unas buenas merecidas horas.


	15. Chapter 15

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno voló hacia mí una paloma de papel, con una nota de directora.

_Tenga cuidado con la profesora Vector, pero no con los profesores Slughorn y Trelawney. Recuerde que lo espero en mi despacho a las 7; 30 del jueves._

¿Así que mi segunda y tercer ayuda era el profesor que no podía ni recordar mi nombre y la profesora que ve la muerte en un conejito blanco? Genial…

Decidí probar primero con la profesora de adivinación, así que después de preguntarle a Parvati que hora tenía libre la profesora, me propuse ir antes de la comida.

Fui a la torre de adivinación, y encontré a la profesora en su aula, tal y como la recordaba, con sus miles de chales y collares puestos.

-¡Ah joven Weasley! Que gusto verlo por fin en el mundo físico, claro, yo ya sabía que vendría, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

¿No que muy adivina?

-Pues yo quería preguntarle si usted sabe algo sobre esto…

Saque del bolsillo de la túnica azul marino que llevaba ese día mi dije con el símbolo de los vampiros, la profesora abrió mucho los ojos (si era posible) y tomo el colgante en su mano, pero al momento de tocarlo, su mirada se volvió distante, se quedó tiesa como una roca y con voz ronca que jamás le había escuchado dijo;

-El séptimo hijo del séptimo hijo, amigo del vencedor deberá probarse ante sí mismo que es digno de su poder legitimo como señor de los vampiros, pero antes de lograrlo será traicionado dos veces… por un hermano de sangre por cada parte de su alma…. Y ambas partes del alma regresaran del más allá y es ahí cuando el rey se alzará….

Al terminar de decirlo, la profesora no recordaba nada, y yo tampoco quería hacerlo… ¡Ahora sentía lo mismo que Harry!

Aun así, la profesora aceptó que conocía ese símbolo, y comenzó a contarme que fue su abuela la que había hecho la profecía que arruinaría la amistad de magos y vampiros.

Me dijo cosas que según ella, pocas personas conocían, como que la profecía fue hecha en presencia del en ese entonces ministro de magia, y este decidió mantenerla en secreto, hasta que un príncipe vampiro se enteró, y como el ministro no quiso decir nada, lo llamó traidor, y al día siguiente mando a una tropa de 10 vampiros a matarlo.

Desde ese momento, los magos le dieron caza a los vampiros, y estos, se refugiaron en países como Irlanda, España e Italia.

Al estar en el aula de Adivinación, por alguna razón, me sentí tranquilo, como si nada pudiera pasarme ahí.

Pero no pude retrasarme más, así que unas horas después me fui.

Como casi siempre decidí saltarme la comida, pero esa vez en vez de dirigirme al campo de quidditch decidí ir a Hogsmeade.

Después de abastecerme de ranas de chocolate y paletas de sangre fui a la cabaña de Derek.

Llamé a la puerta una, dos veces, no había nadie ahí pero aun así con un movimiento de la varita logré abrir la puerta.

La cabaña estaba muy bien iluminada así que no tuve que hacer gran cosa con eso.

Aunque tal vez fuera grosero o de mala educación, decidí explorar la casa, pues creí que si mantenía la mente ocupada no pensaría en lo que dijo la profesora de adivinación.

¿Fue en verdad una profecía?

No pensaría en eso, abrí una de las puertas de madera, esta dirigía a un pequeño baño con sólo lo indispensable, una tina, un escusado y un lavabo.

Cerré la puerta, no había nada interesante ahí.

Abrí la otra, esta era la habitación de Derek, en el centro había una pequeña cama pero se veía muy cómoda, tenía un armario de madera y encima unos marcos con fotos.

Me acerqué y tomé el que tenía más cerca.

En ella se veía un niño, no tenía más de seis u ocho años, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y tenía una varita de juguete en la mano derecha.

Ese no podía ser otro que Derek de pequeño.

La dejé donde estaba y tomé otra.

Había cuatro personas, era lo que parecía ser una familia feliz, estaba los padres y ella sostenía una niña de menos de dos años en brazos, y en el suelo, parado junto al padre estaba el niño de la otra foto.

Un sonido fuerte, como el de un árbol que cae, me asustó y dejé caer la foto, provocando que el marco se rompiera en mis pedazos.

-¡Diablos!

Saque la varita para arreglarlo cuando noté que detrás de la foto de la familia había otras dos, escondidas.

Las tome, una era de un Derek ya mayor, con una mujer y esta llevaba un niño en brazos.

¿Alguna vez estuvo casado?

La otra era a muggle, a diferencia de las otras, había tres hombres; Derek, un chico de más o menos de mi edad y alguien que reconocí como mi amigo Gio.

Sorprendido le di la vuelta, donde se veía una leyenda que ponía; "D, H, G, ¡hasta que las chicas nos separen!"

Ya que confiaba en ellos (Derek y Gio) no me preocupe, algún día les preguntaría.

Reparé el marco, dejándolo como lo encontré, después de eso no descubrí nada más interesante.

Sin más que hacer me recosté en la cama y si saber porque, me quede profundamente dormido.

Desperté sobresaltado, estaba obscuro, debía de ser ya muy tarde.

Escuche ruidos que provenían de la cocina, salí con mi varita preparada.

No era otro que Derek, que cocinaba.

-¡Buenas noches RD! ¿Quieres algo de cenar?

-Claro… Me asustaste… ¿Qué hora… ¿Cómo me llamaste?-Me detuve a medio camino.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, he decidido que de ahora en adelante para mí serás RD- Dijo mientras ponía sopa en un plato y me lo daba.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que tus nombres son un lío ¿Sabes? Es todo un lío eso de Ron o Dimitri, así que solo tome las iniciales y te llamare RD ¿Algún problema?

-No, solo que es… raro.

Después cenamos, el cocinaba realmente bien, charlamos acerca de cosas triviales, había olvidado las fotos, por eso no dije nada de ellas.

Tiempo después le comenté (sin muchos detalles) lo que predijo la profesora Trelawney, él, antes me preguntó si no había dicho otra cosa, y al decirle que no, me tranquilizo, diciéndome que aunque los vampiros éramos más susceptibles a las profecías, ninguna, nunca se ha cumplido.

Me fui de ahí cerca de las 12 de la noche y al llegar al castillo, como cada noche fui a dar mis rondas por el sexto y séptimo piso.

Al día siguiente, cerca de las 5 p.m. tocaron a mi puerta.

-Sr. Weasley, que gusto de verlo de nuevo- Era la directora McGonagall- Solo quería avisarle que esta noche daré un anuncio muy importante, así que usted se sentara en la mesa de profesores, junto a el profesor Hagrid, por cierto, -Rebuscó en su túnica- le enviaron esto.-Me guiño un ojo y se fue.

Era un sobre morado, con el sello de los vampiros, lo abrí y escrito con una pulcra letra decía;

_Estimado Sr. Von;_

_A pesar de estar en una misión, debo recordarle que tiene aun dos pruebas que cumplir, y el consejo ha decidido que la próxima se llevará a cabo el día 14 de noviembre._

_Lo esperamos del día 10 de noviembre, para darle información sobre su prueba a pasar._

_Atentamente;_

_Príncipe G. D. II_

Otra buena noticia a mi colección.

Para el día 10 me quedaban solo 5 días, así que comencé a juntar mis notas, (que ya eran más de 18 pergaminos).

Unas horas más tarde bajé al Gran Comedor, que esta vez volvió a tener sus cuatro mesas, más la de los profesores.

El comedor no estaba lleno, pero Hagrid ya estaba ahí y me llamó con un efusivo saludo.

-¡Ron! ¿Dónde te habías metido? -Me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, pero por primera vez no sentí nada- ¿Por qué no has ido a visitarme?

-Lo siento, pero he estado ocupado, pero prometo ir mas seguido… Pero por ahora no podré, en cinco días me voy…

Platicamos otro rato más, hasta que la cena terminó y la directora se levantó.

-Muchos se preguntaran, el porqué de las mesas, ya que a principios de año yo dije que sólo estarían así en banquetes- Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó- pues es debido a que esta navidad, el profesorado y yo, hemos decidido que para conmemorar el fin de la guerra, la noche del 24 de diciembre se llevara a cabo un baile de navidad.

La noticia fue bien recibida por la mayoría, había uno que otro que desde que dieron a conocer la noticia, se negaron rotundamente a ir.

Esa tarde también le envié una nota con una rosa a Lavender, pidiéndole que fuera conmigo al baile, y unos minutos después me recibí otra nota, aceptando.

Poco a poco esos cinco días pasaron, hace mucho que no pasaba unos días así, lleno de risas y burlas, solía ir a los jardines con mis amigos, no había visto hace días a Harry y los otros, todo parecía estar perfecto.

Y, entonces como es lógico, todo comenzó a ir mal.


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok, como dije en mi página de facebook, retomaré esta historia._

_Pero antes que nada, este capítulo (más otro que subiré en unos minutos) NO ES NUEVO, sólo que como edite todos los capítulos pasados, noté que algunos era pesados para leer, incluso tedioso, así que, en algunos agregué cosas, quité otras, e hice una nueva división entre los capítulos, así que me salieron dos más._

_El nuevo capítulo (#18) lo subiré en la próxima semana_

* * *

Era la mañana del 10 de noviembre, de nuevo preparaba mi maleta, dejaba algunas cosas ya que regresaría a tiempo para el baile de navidad. Mi plan era aparecerme en la Madriguera, pues ahí estaba mi auto y de ahí conduciría al cuartel.

Salí temprano de Hogwarts, no eran más de las 9 de la mañana, caminé a paso lento hacia las afueras del castillo, para poder desaparecerme.

Al llegar a la Madriguera mis padres me recibieron, mis hermanos estaban trabajando.

-¿Y qué haces aquí hijo? Creí que te quedarías en Hogwarts hasta las vacaciones de navidad... -Dijo mi padre, mientras devoraba unas salchichas.

-Y lo haré... Sólo que quise dar la vuelta, aprovechar mis vacaciones, quiero hacer más que estar encerrado en un castillo.

-Claro, lo entendemos… ¿Y qué harás? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás fuera de Hogwarts?

-No lo sé, hace bastantes años no voy a en Londres muggle, ahí pasaré un tiempo, no sé cuanto.-Tomé el último sorbo de jugo que tenia- Me debo ir, los veo luego.

Fue un viaje más largo de lo que recordaba, era un día soleado, a pesar de ser noviembre, y cuando llegué me sorprendí al notar que en el estacionamiento me esperaban dos vampiros con fachada de guardaespaldas.

-Todos creían que no vendrías...

-Pensamos que te dejarías llevar por la parte humana que te queda...-Dijeron, con un todo lleno de desprecio.

-Pues ya lo ven, aquí estoy.

No sé porque pero presiento que aun no les agrado a todos los vampiros.

-Hoy escogerás tu siguiente prueba, frente a ti tienes 15 piedras, cada una con un número diferente, y cada uno es el número de una prueba diferente… adelante.

Estaba en una sala, con pocas personas, apenas dos príncipes, aparte de Rick y Gio.

Y como lo dijo el príncipe, frente a mi habían 15 piedras, de diferentes colores y formas, pero para no hacer tan largo mi martirio, tome la primera que vi, una pequeña, de color azul.

-Esta-Dije y se la pase al vampiro que había hablado antes.

-Reto 6, el sendero de la muerte.

¿Por qué tendrá nombres tan alentadores mis pruebas?

-Este reto es fácil, pero largo... se trata solo de supervivencia, debes cruzar un bosque, lleno de trampas y criaturas peligrosas, te tardarás mínimo 4 horas en recorrerlo.

Era mi nuevo entrenador (o por lo menos durante esa prueba), Fernando, un vampiro mexicano, joven, no más de 20 años, con ojos cafés, cabello siempre peinado hacia arriba, y también con aires de grandeza.

-Serán como nuestros antiguos entrenamientos... ¿Los recuerdas?-Dijo Rick

-¿Qué clase de cosas hay ahí?-Pregunte temeroso.

-Supongo que de todo tipo, yo no tuve esa prueba, pero podría cruzarla rápidamente ¡obvio!

-Se supone que todo está permitido, desde animales no mágicos (como tigres y serpientes) hasta dragones.-Dijo Gio antes de que Fernando comenzara de nuevo a alardear sobre sí mismo.

-¿Entonces como o con que entrenaré?

-Simple, te pondré con diferentes criaturas, no llegaremos a las más peligrosas, pero supongo que en los días que tienes para entrenar, habremos trabajado con las suficientes como para que sobrevivas.

En esos días entrene con tigres, leones, arpías, abraxam, cangrejos de fuego (esos fueron muy fáciles gracias a mi nuevo don), y diferentes animales que no eran demasiado peligrosos.

Era casi media noche, habíamos viajado varias horas para llegar a un gran bosque, no sé como los vampiros se las ingenian para tener tantos lugares sin ser descubiertos.

Te dejamos aquí, ¿Llevas tu reloj? Si estás en un gran apuro presionas el botón, ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo Fernando.

-Como te habrán explicado, dentro hay toda clase de criaturas, tanto mágicas como no mágicas, habrá desde un inocente pato hasta acromántulas y tal vez uno o dos dragones… La salida esta hacia el norte, marcada con una bandera roja, lo suficientemente alta para que la puedas ver desde el suelo. Estas serán tus únicas armas mientras estés ahí-Era uno de los 2 príncipes ingleses, sostenía con un brazo un cinturón con varias cosas en él- 3 cuchillos de plata de diferentes tamaños, una soga, 7 dardos somníferos, una ballesta y 5 flechas -Me tendió el cinturón con los objetos-¿Sera suficiente para el semi-vampiro?

-Claro que si-Respondí sin dudar.

-Recuerde, habrá animales que intentarán y podrán ayudarlo, pero no se fie, porque al final sólo podrá confiar en usted mismo.

Después de que se alejó (aunque sabía que aun nos escuchaba) pregunté;

-¿No está aquí Alexander?

Rick y Gio se miraron preocupados, y el segundo me respondió

-No, él no está… Fue a una misión, pero no te preocupes, estará aquí en unos días, pero Scor si esta aquí, lo verás al salir.

-De acuerdo… ¿pero donde…

No pude terminar mi pregunta, pues se escuchó un fuerte ruido, como el del cañón del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-¡Que comience la prueba!

-¡Suerte!-Me desearon los chicos mientras se alejaban y yo me adentraba al bosque…

Ok, hasta ahora todo bien, solo me he cruzado con unos cuervos que ahuyente fácilmente con unas flechas, aun así, me mantengo alerta.

Escuche fuertes ruidos frente a mí, con cautela me cubrí en unos arbustos, se escuchaban como animales peleando, así que abrí entre las ramas un agujero para observar al otro lado; eran dos enormes rinocerontes blancos, no había practicado con ellos, pero se notaba a simple vista que eran feroces.

Ya que quería acabar lo más pronto posible, decidí trepar a un árbol (un nuevo hobbie) y brincar a los otros cercanos, hasta pasar a ese par de fieras.

Metros adelante quede acorralado por un tigre, estaba rodeado de arboles, no había mucha luz, no tenía a donde ir.

Poco a poco fui caminando hacia atrás, esperando que perdiera el interés en mí, pero ocurrió lo contrario, se acercaba más y más.

¿Sobreviví a mortífagos, dragones y a una guerra entera pero no puedo con un simple gato crecido?

No.

Así no debía acabar.

Tomé un cuchillo (el más grande) de mi cinturón y me prepare para su ataque.

El acepto mi reto de inmediato, se agazapó, preparándose y corrió hacia mí.

Adelantándose a mí (aun no soy muy bueno en combate) con su gran pata desvió mi mano donde sostenía el cuchillo, tirándolo lejos y a mí, estampado en un árbol y con cortadas en mi brazo y muñeca

Me desorientó por unos segundos, los suficientes como para que el enorme animal preparara su segundo ataque, dejándome solo la posibilidad de brincar a la copa del árbol, que para mi desgracia era pequeño.

Se levanto de dos patas para alcanzarme, destrozando varias ramas, hasta que llegó un momento en el que estuvo muy cerca de mí, tanto que rasgó mi pantalón.

No tuve otra alternativa, más que brincar de nuevo al suelo, sintiendo como el tigre rasgaba de nuevo mi ropa.

Ahora el confundido era él, ya que brinque demasiado rápido, aproveche la ventaja para tomar otro cuchillo, solo tenía un problema.

El cinturón se desató, y ahora colgaba de una rama.

Al parecer el también lo notó, pues se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

De nuevo subí a un árbol, más especifico una rama, que no me soportaría por mucho tiempo, así que necesitaba pensar rápido.

El tigre se alejó, pensé que se iría, pero sólo tomaba distancia ¿brincaría?

Se agazapó de nuevo, poniéndome nervioso, estuve a punto de presionar el pequeño botón de mi reloj, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, la rama se partió a la mitad, tirándome al suelo.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Busqué algo con que defenderme, sólo encontré la rama partida, la punta era filosa… ¿podría salvarme?

No tenía tiempo, estaba corriendo hacia mí, tomé la rama como quien empuña una espada y la enterré profundamente en el animal.

Se quedo tieso, estaba sobre mí, lo quite rápidamente pero el alcanzó a soltarme un zarpazo que me dejo inconsciente.

Desperté después de un tiempo que me pareció eterno ¿Cuánto pase inconsciente? Mire el reloj… había perdido mucho tiempo, tenía que apresurarme.


	17. Chapter 17

Mire al tigre, estaba muerto y cubierto de sangre, nunca había matado a nadie, pero no tenía tiempo para remordimientos.

Tome el cinturón de la rama donde estaba y continúe mi camino.

Me topé después con un par de lobos, pero ya que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de matar otra vez, simplemente les arroje los dardos somníferos y continúe mi camino.

No podía ser, ¡estaba amaneciendo! Debieron pasar bastante tiempo desde que comencé.

Comencé a impacientarme ¿Habría tiempo límite? Si era así, de seguro ya lo sobrepase…

Vi a lo lejos una bandera roja que significaba que el final del bosque estaba cerca, solo tenía que cruzar un último reto.

Cruzar un lago.

Era realmente largo, sin duda me tardaría bastante en cruzarlo a nado.

De pronto salió del agua una enorme tortuga y me observó profundamente, como queriéndome ayudar a cruzar.

No tenía tiempo de ponerme a pensar, aparte el príncipe dijo que algunos animales me ayudarían ¿no?

Sujete fuertemente el cinturón y entré en el agua, la enorme tortuga me "ofreció" tomar su caparazón, y así lo hice y tome aire, ya que parecía que me llevaba a lo profundo.

Cuando estábamos aproximadamente 2 metros de profundidad, dejé de sentir el duro caparazón en mi mano, y sentí como se transformaban en una especie de tentáculo.

¿Qué rayos eran eso?

Lo solté de inmediato pero otro tentáculo me presionó el estomago, haciendo que expulsara todo el aire.

Tome el cuchillo más pequeño del cinturón y con desesperación corte lo que me sujetaba por el estomago.

Me soltó, e intenté salir a la superficie, pero logró atraparme por el cuello, se sentía rugoso, duro.

No podía respirar, no había aire, mis ojos se cerraban, ya no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada, sólo, como último uso de mis pocas fuerzas presione el botón que tenía mi reloj…

(*)

¿Dónde estoy? No podía moverme… Solo podía sentir algo blando debajo de mi cuerpo, tal vez esté en una cama.

¿Sobreviví? Pero ¿Cómo? Lo último que recordaba era ser arrastrado por unos largos tentáculos al fondo del lago.

Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo….

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, apenas distinguí manchas borrosas, que poco a poco se hicieron nítidas.

Estaba en una habitación completamente blanca ¿la enfermería de Hogwarts? No, era más pequeña, y solo había una cama, donde estaba tendido, frente a ella una mesa con un televisor de pantalla plana y junto, un sillón de dos plazas.

Moví un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda, había una gran ventana, donde se filtraba apenas una poca luz… Se acercaba el crepúsculo.

Comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, levanté mi mano derecha, estaba cubierta de vendajes, desde la muñeca hasta poco más arriba del codo.

La izquierda estaba igual, sola que tenía un ligero color morado en la palma.

¿Qué me había ocurrido?

Me levanté poco a poco, sintiendo punzadas en los costados y en mi cuello.

-¡Despertaste! Ya era hora…. ¿Qué haces? ¡No puedes hacer esfuerzos!

Gio acababa de entrar a la habitación, con una revista en las manos.

-¿Qu... que paso? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-¡Tranquilo hombre! Y no te muevas… nos tardo horas curarte…

-¿Qué paso? -Dije, recostándome de nuevo.

-Pues… fallaste, si a eso te refieres… ¡estabas a punto de lograrlo! Pero… al parecer te topaste con un kelpie ¡por poco te mata!

-¿Un kelpie? ¿Pero qué…

-¿Cómo que no sabes qué es? ¡Pueden transformarse en cualquier animal! ¿Sabías que hay uno en el lago Ness?

-¿Qué pasó después?-Dije ignorando sus comentarios.

-Pues te salvaste porque presionaste ese botón en el reloj… Entramos Fernando y yo a buscarte…. ¡casi no sobrevives

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

-Pues cuándo te encontramos el agua estabas lleno de sangre, apenas y pudimos sacarte vivo, tenias serias cortadas… Las pequeñas gracias a tu sangre mestiza se curaron rápido, pero otras tardaron mucho… ¡Mírate si no me crees! Llevas una semana y aun no cierra la herida de tu abdomen…

-¡¿Una semana?! -Iba a levantarme, pero una punzada en mi espalda me lo impidió-¡Auch! ¿Una semana… he estado inconsciente?

-Totalmente inconsciente, no… despertabas por momentos, pero solo gritabas y te quitabas los vendajes, así que hacíamos turnos para cuidarte…

-¿Quién estuvo antes?

-Alexander… llego anteayer, cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido vino y te curó mejor de lo que habíamos hecho ya.

-¿Específicamente dónde estamos?

-¡En el cuartel de Londres! ¿Dónde si no? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mira la hora! Espera aquí y traeré a los demás a que te revisen… ahora vuelvo.

Salió, dejándome ahora completamente solo y ahora podía notar el dolor en casi todo mi cuerpo.

La peor parte la tenía mi torso, y después mis brazos, gire la vista y descubrí que mi brazo izquierdo estaba lleno de arañazos.

-He entrado y ya estaba despierto…

Entraron en mi habitación tres personas; Gio, Scor y Alexander.

-Así que has despertado

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubieran atropellado

-Tus heridas han disminuido-Decía Alexander mientras tomaba unos de mis brazos y lo examinaba.

-Cuando te trajimos aquí estabas mucho peor…

Comenzaron a relatarme lo que sucedió…

Resulta que solo tenía que cruzar ese lago, recorrer unos 100 metros más y habría ganado.

-Pero no hubiera sido tan fácil, en el último tramo se pusieron artefactos especiales para disminuir casi totalmente la luz, y ahí estaban las criaturas más peligrosas…-Alexander quería al parecer subirme la moral

-Creí que llegarías al menos a la esfinge… -Aunque como siempre Scor no ayudaba.

-Lo importante ahora es saber que pasará- Giovanny tenía un tono muy serio, nada común en él.

-¿Que pasará? -Pregunté inseguro.

Los tres se miraron indecisos.

-Digan... ¿Cómo que qué pasará?

Unos segundos más de silencio, sólo se escuchaban los lentos latidos de mi corazón, hasta que Alexander habló;

-Perdiste, no les importará cuanto hayas avanzado, el encargado de esta prueba era el príncipe que al parecer, te odia. No lo dejará impune.

-¿Qué creen que vaya a hacer?

-No sabemos… Pero mejor prepárate para lo peor.

Pasaron tres días antes de que pudiera caminar después de que desperté, y dos semanas después estaba como nuevo.

-Créeme, si fueras totalmente humano, ¡ahora estarías muerto, o en coma!-Me dijo Giovanny el día que pude salir a correr.

Todo iba bien, en el tiempo que me recuperaba, conocí más gente, y ahora conocía todos los pasadizos del cuartel.

Hasta que me llamaron para arreglar el asunto de la prueba que fallé.

Fue en una sala como en la que me comunicaron mi "misión" en Hogwarts. Incluso estaban las mismas personas.

-Como bien sabes Dimitri, has fallado en tu segunda prueba…-Decía un príncipe que me "quería" (matar)-Y también sabrás que eso no se puede quedar así.

-Si lo sé, se que fallé y afrontare las consecuencias.

Él sonrió, dejando claro que no sería amable con mi "castigo", toda la seguridad que tenía se esfumó.

Conducía como alma que lleva el diablo mi auto, en dirección a la Madriguera.

Maldito… ¡maldito! Algún día me las pagaría, podía estar seguro.

Me seguían, era claro, podía escuchar el motor del camaro de Rick, detrás de mí.

Pocos minutos después llegué, y tarde unos segundos en bajar, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente, dentro estaban sólo mis padres, al menos no tendría que enfrentarme a alguno de mis hermanos.

-¡Ron hijo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres cenar? -Mi madre se puso de pie, dispuesta a ponerse a cocinar.

-¿Qué te ocurrió en la cara Ron?

Y es que aun tenía varios moretones y rasguños en mi cara.

-Nada... No quiero nada… No tengo nada...

No podía verlos a la cara, así que solo corrí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, escuché pasos en las escaleras.

-Ronnie me estas asustando ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Abre la puerta hijo!

Sin perder un segundo fui a mi armario, tome una mochila y metí todo lo que estaba al alcance de mi mano, no importando si era ropa, libros, dulces o cosas innecesarias.

-¡Es todo, abriré la puerta!

Metí más cosas al azar hasta que estuvo completamente llena y abrí la puerta.

Mi padre estaba con varita en riste, apuntando hacia donde segundos antes estaba la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?

-¡Lejos de aquí! No quiero… no quiero estar cerca de ustedes.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente, escuchando como mis padres perdían el habla por unos momentos, antes de bajar en mi búsqueda.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¿De qué hablas Ron?

-Que no quiero estar más cerca de ustedes… ¡Me largo!

-Pero Ron… ¿Por qué?

Yo ya tenía un pie fuera de la casa, y dije algo que seguramente les rompería en corazón.

-Porque… Porque no quiero quedarme estancado en la pobreza como ustedes…

Sintiendo como mi corazón y los de mis padres se desgarraban, fui rápido hacia mi auto, aventé la mochila, y me fui lo más rápido que pude, escuchando como fondo, los sollozos de mi madre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Aquí esta el esperado por algunos y para otros no tanto...**

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

¿Por qué la vida me trata tan mal?

Todo empezó después de ser engañado por mi novia, ahora seguía con una separación sin posibilidad de reconciliación con mi familia.

Hace una semana les grité a mis padres que no quería ser pobre como ellos, y desde ese entonces he recibido cartas y vociferadores de cada uno de mi hermanos, aunque no abrí ninguno, llegué a escuchar algunas frases…

"¿Qué… te ocurrió Ron? ¿Qué esta… mal?" Decía la voz de Bill.

"Dime… es mentira ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Ese era de Charlie.

"¡¿Qué…. Te pasa?! ¿No ves la situación… que estamos? ¡Imbécil!" Claro, no podía faltar Percy.

"¡Eres un hijo de…. ¡ ¡Eres un …." Aparte de eso, George me envió un producto de prueba, un artefacto extraño que me golpeó tan fuerte que me dejó un ojo morado, que se quitó hasta tres días después, siendo totalmente humano de seguro habrían pasado semanas.

El vociferador de Ginny, eran en su mayoría solo gritos y llantos, ¡ah! Y un paquete de pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir, me provocó pocas pero dolorosas y asquerosas pústulas.

También recibí varias cartas de Harry, de Kingsley, de compañeros de Hogwarts e incluso una de Hermione Granger.

No abrí ninguna, siguen todas en el fondo de un cajón en "mi nueva habitación"

A pesar de que es una habitación enorme, y tengo absolutamente todo lo que quiero con sólo pedirlo, a veces preferiría estar en mi vieja habitación, que compartía con Harry.

* * *

Como cada día debía de pasarlo entrenado, ese día sólo corrí.

Claro, aún no sé porque, pero siempre tengo que ir acompañado e incluso me ponen límite de velocidad.

Tenía que entrenar para mi tercera prueba (aún sin nombre), pero yo sólo me ejercitaba para poder sacar de mi mente todo lo que he hecho.

Mi vida hace una semana que era ya una rutina; al despertar solo comía un poco, después tomaba clases de una o dos horas con Alexander, ya que él decía, aun no sabía suficiente sobre vampiros o cuando tenía tiempo libre, me entretenía maniobrando con el fuego de la chimenea de mi habitación.

Después de eso, toda la tarde y parte de la noche, la pasaba entrenando, conocí otros vampiros, algunos más jóvenes que otros que me enseñaron a manejar la espada, el arco y otras formas de defensa.

A pesar de que sólo pasaron siete días desde que dejé la Madriguera para siempre, pierdo la noción del tiempo, ¡ahora me parecen años!

Después de dar la vuelta numero 20, decidí que era hora de entrar.

Gio estaba esperándome en la entrada.

-¡Hey tú! ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando… tienes tu clase con Alexander en diez minutos… -Comenzó a caminar y lo seguí.

-Claro que no, ya tomé mi lección hoy en la mañana.

-Sí, pero como te vas en tres días él quiere…

Me paré en seco.

-¿Irme? ¿A dónde?

Me miro confuso.

-A tu escuela ¿Cómo se llama? Hogwarts…

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no puedo regresar ahí…

-Sabemos que te avergüenza mostrar tu cara,-El príncipe que me ordenó alejarme de mi familia nos había escuchado y estaba detrás de nosotros- pero no olvides que tienes una misión que cumplir.

-Ah sí claro, como no tengo nada mejor que hacer -Dije llenando cada palabra de ira, que incluso Gio tuvo que sacarme de ahí rápidamente.

-Vigila lo que dices

-¿Por qué? Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré

Desde comencé a vivir en el cuartel general hablaba así, hosco y frío.

* * *

Mi segunda lección del día fue sencilla, pasó lo de siempre, Alexander hablaba y hablaba, mientras que yo fingía observarlo mientras divagaba.

-Dimitri… ¡Dimitri!

-¿Qué?

Y debo reconocer, aún no me acostumbro a mi nuevo nombre.

-Repite lo que acabo de decir- Dijo (mi tutor, maestro, padre adoptivo… ¿Cómo debo llamarlo?)

Hice uso de mi poder vampírico favorito; almacenaba información reciente sin prestar atención.

-Al tercer día de lucha, los magos hicieron una alianza con duendes pero los vampiros tenían aliados magos y duendes, así hicieron creer a los duendes que los magos los matarían y comenzaron a matarlos ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Discretamente?

Todo eso lo dije con aburrimiento, Alexander me observó enojado y continuó la lección.

Hasta que exploté;

-¿Para qué estudiar esto? ¿De qué me servirá? Si fuera al menos una sola versión sería más fácil, pero en Hogwarts existe otra y…

-Eso es obvio, los magos querrán quedar como los buenos de esta historia

-¡Tal vez lo fueron!

Oh oh, toqué espacio peligroso.

Él estaba a punto de gritarme, cosa que necesitaba, necesitaba con quien gastar energía y furia. Pero llegó alguien, diciendo que era urgente la presencia de Alexander debido a "ese asunto"

Yo mentalmente les dije a todos donde podrían meterse sus asuntos.

* * *

Aburrido más que antes, decidí que lo que necesitaba era ver a Derek, ya que al perecer era el único que me escuchaba.

Para no levantar sospechas conduje por un rato, (ya que las únicas personas que conocíamos que aún yo tenía magia éramos Derek y yo) hasta que encontré un estacionamiento público, dejé mi auto y sin ser visto desaparecí.

* * *

-¡RD! No te esperaba, pero pasa pasa claro…

Eso me agradaba de Derek, siempre me recibía con una sonrisa, me invitaba algo de comer y conversábamos tranquilamente, excepto hoy, apenas entré él cambió su expresión.

-Ok, algo no está bien aquí ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que… yo… ellos… mi estúpida prueba… abandonarlos... agg

Derek esperó pacientemente a que yo terminara de hablar como tarado, para después contarle entendiblemente todo lo que ocurrió desde la última vez que lo vi.

-…¡Y desde entonces he recibido más cartas que Gilderoy Lockhart! Aunque con muy distinto contenido…

Derek habló conmigo, como solía hacerlo Bill cuando éramos más pequeños y necesitaba un consejo.

-Somos algo así como hermanos, nos creó la misma persona, ¡aunque yo soy 80 años mayor que tú!- Dijo Derek con una sonrisa cuando le dije lo de Bill.

Hablamos hasta que comenzó a anochecer, y yo ya creía haber dicho todo.

-Y, ahora entonces hablemos de algo que me preocupa a mí, ¿Qué te está enseñando Alexander?

-Defensa personal… -Enumeré todo de lo que había recibido al menos una clase

-Es decir, sólo defensa ¿nunca a la ofensiva?

-No

Él parecía algo enfadado, y murmuró algo que sonó como "no sabe defenderse", para después levantarse, y pedirme que lo siguiera.

Comenzó a correr, y yo detrás de él, por alguna razón sin rebasar el límite con el que siempre practicaba.

-¿Por qué corres tan lento?

-Estoy acostumbrado a correr así…

-¿Te puso un límite? -Ambos sabíamos a quien se refería, él no esperó mi respuesta, alentó su paso hasta estar igual que yo- Aquí no lo obedezcas, corre hermano Dimitri, corre hasta que no puedas verme…

Era la primera vez que él me llamaba así, pero yo no dudé, así que aceleré poco a poco, hasta que creí que era muy lento y corrí tanto como pude.

Lo perdí de vista en segundos, no sabía hacia donde corría, pero no importaba, me sentí libre, podía sentir cada pequeña cosa a mi alrededor, pero aún así notaba los obstáculos frente a mí para poder esquivarlos.

Comencé a reír, pero al mismo tiempo a disminuir la velocidad.

Derek llegó junto a mí segundos después, estábamos en lo profundo de un bosque.

-Corrí a tu anterior velocidad ¿vez de cuánto tiempo pierdes?- De repente me lanzó un golpe que pudo noquearme, pero lo esquivé- Tienes buenos reflejos, eso es bueno.

Pasamos más horas así, primero, él indagó sobre que tan desarrollada tenía mi fuerza, reflejos etc., y luego comencé a atacarlo yo, mientras él me enseñaba lo básico para ganar en una lucha.

Hasta que fue media noche.

-Debo irme, enserio

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó él, al ver que yo no encontraba respuesta él agregó -No regreses hoy Dimitri…

Y no lo hice, me quedé con Derek hasta entrada la madrugada, ninguno de los dos durmió, toda la noche estuvimos entrenando, serían aproximadamente las 9 a.m. cuando Derek decidió que era suficiente.

-Ven cuando quieras y seguiremos…-Ofreció él, desde el marco de la puerta

Yo, olvidándolo todo, y sintiéndome feliz como hace mucho no lo esperaba, de aparecí en el estacionamiento donde dejé mi auto y conduje tranquilamente de regreso.

Conducía tranquilo, relajándome y preparándome para el regaño que seguro me esperaba, escuchaba una de mis nuevas canciones favoritas, sólo concentrándome en ella, cuando choqué.

No, alto no fui yo, él auto frente a mí se detuvo, tan rápido que casi salgo por el parabrisas ¡un humano estaría muerto!

Otro auto se estampó con el mío desde la izquierda, y ya que no había otras carreteras aparte de la mía, supe que fue intencional, ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

Los sujetos de ambos autos se bajaron, vestían igual que los que me atacaron poco después de mi transformación, me invadió una sensación de pánico, escuché a lo lejos sonidos de patrullas.

Hice lo único que se me ocurrió; presioné el botón del reloj que llevaba en mi muñeca, unos segundos después, los sujetos se fueron corriendo.

Yo los observé, sólo un segundo, porque después sentí como una mano me sacaba de mi auto y me llevaba lejos de ahí.

Era Alexander, se veía más que enojado, estaba dos príncipes ingleses.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!-Me preguntó sin soltarme ni dejar de avanzar

-Hay asuntos más importantes Von… -Dijo uno de los príncipes

-Lo han encontrado… de nuevo -Dijo el otro.

-Por su estúpido cabello rojo-Alexander me soltó bruscamente

-No, hay pocos semi-vampiros en Londres, es fácil encontrarlos…

-Sabes lo que significa Alexander

-Sí -los tres me observaron detalladamente- hay que matar a Ron Weasley.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Y bueno, aquí otro capítulo, ojalá les guste_**

**_¡Feliz año nuevo!_**

* * *

El plan sería sencillo… fingiría mi muerte, no, rectifico, mataría a Ron, aún no estaba decidido el cómo, pero el vampiro que no me tenía gran aprecio pasaba mucho tiempo planeando la muerte de mi yo pelirrojo.

-¿Y después qué? –No sabía que pasaría conmigo.

-Simple, adoptarás al 100 por ciento el nombre y la nueva vida de Dimitri Von- Dijo calmado Alexander, todavía enfadado.

Todos parecieron olvidar mi desaparición de unas horas, luego que llegamos al cuartel y fue explicada la situación, la mayoría estaba de acuerdo en que Ron debía morir, así pues, mi palabra careció de valor.

Pero de lo que no se olvidaron fue Hogwarts.

-Esto es inútil… Desperdiciamos mucho tiempo valioso, regrésenlo a esa escuelita de magos por unos días.-Dijo Scor días después, también enfadado por mi desaparición.

Y fue así como a la mañana siguiente, Gio fue el encargado de llevarme casi hasta Hogsmeade.

El camino fue incómodo, lleno de silencio, sólo por unos intentos de él por platicar hasta que llegamos y yo cerré tan fuerte la puerta de su auto que rompí el vidrio, estaba aun tan molesto por todo que no me disculpé.

Me dieron una semana exacta para estar en Hogwarts, pero yo tenía planeado y decidido pasar sólo 4 días ahí, después me quedaría con Derek y no volvería a Hogwarts.

* * *

-¿Escuchaste lo que les hizo?

-Escuche que incluso golpeó su hermano…

-Debe ser mentira, sabemos cómo es él…

-Vaya, se dio cuenta que en esa pobreza él no avanzaría mucho…

Cállense ¡cállense todos! No dejé de escuchar comentarios como esos desde que puse un pie en el castillo, hasta que llegué a mi habitación.

Todo estaba como lo dejé, una capa de polvo cubría todo, pero yo sólo arrojé lejos mi mochila y me tiré en mi cama intentando olvidar todos los comentarios hacia mí, o peor, hacía mi familia.

_Toc toc toc_

-¿Señor Weasley? Soy la profesora McGonagall, abra por favor.

Literalmente salté hasta la puerta para abrirla; la directora estaba sola, como siempre vestida con su túnica que la hacía ver imponente, pero tenía una mirada triste en su rostro.

Cuando entró, sólo preguntó que me había pasado, y le conté todo. O casi.

Le dije que era perseguido, ponía en riesgo mi familia y que debía mantenerlos lejos de mí para siempre.

-Hay otras formas señor Weasley, otras menos dolorosas para sus padres y hermanos

-Lo sé pero ellos fueron muy directos…

Ella no me juzgó, sólo escuchó, y poco después ella se fue, no sin antes decirme que podía tener un elfo doméstico a mi disposición si no quería bajar.

Las paredes de la habitación me estresaban, no las soporté más, salí del castillo, fui hasta donde comenzaba el bosque prohibido, y me dediqué a observar como el calamar gigante sacaba de vez en cuando algún tentáculo.

Hasta que llegó Luna.

Llegó silenciosa, y sin preguntas se sentó junto a mí unos minutos, supongo decidiendo que decir, me preparé mentalmente para cualquiera que fuera su pregunta, hasta que me sorprendió;

-Ron… -Me giré hacia ella- ¿Por qué todo este tiempo sólo has respirado 5 veces?

La miré perplejo, diablos, ¡olvide respirar como humano! Como semi-vampiro sólo necesitaba poco aire, por lo que practiqué durante días con André para regular la respiración, cosa que al perecer olvidé.

¡Al diablo! Estaré muerto en unos días, ¿Qué cambiaría si Luna supiera lo que yo era?

Me levanté decidido, y le ofrecí mi mano.

-Sígueme Luna

* * *

Sentí unos golpecitos en mi hombro mientras corría, era Luna, de inmediato me detuve.

-Lo siento… era… increíble… pero…. No podía… respirar….

-Uy, perdón, creo que iba muy rápido…

El sorprendido resulté ser yo, cuando le dije a Luna lo que yo era, no me creyó, pero luego que la hice subir a la copa del árbol más alto y brincar de uno a otro, y luego llevarla en mi espalda mientras corría ella estaba todo menos asustada, como yo pensé que estaría.

Cuando ella se recuperó, nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol, le conté mi historia, no con todos los detalles, sólo los necesarios para que ella entendiera porque había hecho tantas cosas.

-¿Y aún quieres a Hermione?

-No lo sé…- respondí sincero- Pero eso es una de las cosas menos importantes ahora.

-Ginny estuvo furiosa por días, Harry ni nadie sabíamos que decirle…

-¿Saben que estoy aquí?

-Sigues vivo, así que no creo

Yo tenía tantas cosas que decir, pero no dije nada más, pronto moriría, y si esos tipos aún me buscaban, no quería ponerla en peligro.

* * *

Así pasaron los siguientes seis días, yo literalmente huía de mi hermana, Harry, y de cualquier otro conocido del castillo, a pesar de que, por las tardes yo los vigilaba desde distancia, con respecto a Luna, pasé mucho más tiempo con ella, incluso me ayudó con eso de la información sobre la relación vampírica/mágica a lo largo de los años, y otra cosa que ella disfrutaba era demostraciones de mi control sobre el fuego.

Eso, a pesar de ser al principio sólo una forma de distraerme terminó siéndome realmente útil, antes tenía que hacer miles de movimientos con mis manos y cuerpo que incluso resultaban ridículos, pero ahora, gracias a la insistencia de ella sólo necesitaba algunos giros de mis manos y mi cabeza.

* * *

Por las noches, entrenaba con Derek, mi relación con él comenzaba a ser mejor, y él de vez en cuando, si no prestaba atención o cometía un error me llamaba "hermano", y era algo raro de ser escuchado por otra persona que no tibiera mi mismo color de cabello.

Y entonces, yo comencé a preguntarme sobre su relación con Alexander, ¿fue tan mala como la que yo tenía con él en la actualidad?

-Ese es tema para otro día… -me respondía seco cuando le preguntaba abiertamente algo sobre nuestro "creador".

Y sin importar que tan bueno fuera el día, siempre que mencionaba Alexander, Derek cambiaba su expresión, por lo que me propuse indagar más.

Pero se cumplió el lapso de una semana, por medio de mi celular, que hace poco aprendí a utilizar, recibí un mensaje de Scor, diciéndome donde y la hora que debía estar en cierta calle de Londres.

Me despedí emotivamente de Luna, y aunque no le dije que "moriría" algo en su mirada me hizo pensar que tal vez ella lo sabía; ella podía llegar a darme miedo.

De Derek me despedí el día anterior, ya que alguien llegaría por mí pronto, él me despidió diciendo;

-Adiós Ron, nos vemos después Dimitri…

* * *

-¡Vaya hasta que llegan!

-Es tarde…

Alexander y Scor nos esperaban fuera de lo que parecía un normal café muggle a mí y a otro vampiro del cual ni me interesó preguntar su nombre.

Los cuatro nos fuimos a una calle mucho menos abarrotada, donde me sorprendí al encontrar mi auto, el mismo del que Alexander me sacó días atrás.

-Tomate esto –Alexander me tendió una botellita morada- Bajará tu pulso y no te permitirá moverte.

Al instante que la bebí fui sintiéndome tieso, no podía moverme, y sentir aun menos, mi cuerpo cayó al suelo, parecía un muñeco de trapo, pero por más que intentaba no podía moverme.

Entre los tres me metieron en mi auto me acomodaron y me "prepararon" poniendo cosas sobre mí que resultaban asquerosas, una hora después ya estaba listo.

-Ahora tu auto es manejado a control remoto, así que sólo disfruta el viaje –dijo Scor con ironía.

-Sólo falta un detalle –Alexander puso sus manos sobre mi cuello y lo torció, dejándolo en un grotesco ángulo – así se verá creíble que moriste.

* * *

Mi auto iba a máxima velocidad por la autopista, mientras yo, tieso sin posibilidad de moverme, observaba como los demás autos eran dejados atrás.

De repente, otro auto chocó fuertemente contra el mío, luego sentí el impacto de otro, y otro más.

Yo quedé de cabeza, y después todo pasó muy rápido, se escucharon sonidos de ambulancias, y poco después me sacaban, un paramédico buscó mi pulso e intentó reanimarme, pero no logró nada.

Y declararon a Ron Weasley muerto.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Después de meses de espera aquí está ¡otro capítulo!**_

_**Lamento la tardanza...**_

_**¡Espero les guste y me dejen sus opiniones!**_

* * *

-Es tan joven… Sólo tenía 18 años…

Estaba en una funeraria muggle, donde mi cuerpo fue llevado después de mi "muerte", estaba dentro de una bolsa, y tenía los ojos cerrados; eso era todo lo que sabía.

-Los accidentes automovilísticos en jóvenes han aumentado demasiado.

Reconocí la voz de dos mujeres, estaban cerca de mí, aunque no pudiera verlas, las olía, a pesar de que mi pecho no se movía, aparentando que me corazón estaba quieto y mis pulmones no recibían oxígeno.

-Pobre chico… ¿No crees que hay que prepararlo? No han venido a reclamarlo, pero…

La mujer se calló repentinamente, _demasiado sospechoso._

-_Obliviate…_

Esa voz, yo la conocía, era Kingsley Shacklebolt.

El cierre de la bolsa donde yo estaba se abrió, y escuché como a él y alguien más se les iba el aliento.

-Es… -La voz de Kingsley se escuchaba entrecortada- Es él…

-¿Le han avisado a sus padres?

-Quería estar seguro antes de… -suspiró- les enviaré un patronus, hay que llevárnoslo ahora.

Cerraron el cierre, y después sentí como nos desaparecíamos y luego, como lo que estaba debajo de mi cambió.

-Los Weasley llegarán dentro de poco… Aquí los esperaré.

En el tono de Kingsley había un claro "déjame solo" y escuché como la otra persona se iba. Inmediatamente después de que una puerta se cerrara él abrió de nuevo el cierre, descubriéndome el rostro, puso una mano sobre mi hombro frío y tieso y habló.

-Ron… ¿Hasta dónde pudiste llegar Ronald? No creo que todos digan, tú no eras una mala persona… ¿Pero por qué hiciste tantas cosas Ronald?

Eso mismo quería saber yo.

-Dejaste muchas cosas pendientes aquí… ¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo están tus padres? ¿Tus hermanos? ¿Harry y… Hermione?

Dudó un poco al mencionarla, pero aun así lo dijo claro y fuerte.

-No tomaste muchas buenas decisiones Ron, espero y puedas arreglarlo, donde sea que estés…

Eso planeo.

Él me había de nuevo encerrado en esa horrible bolsa, y estaba apartándose de mí, cuando escuché unos gritos, los reconocí de inmediato.

-¡RON!

-¡NO! ¡NO HIJO NO! ¡NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO!

Eran mamá y papá.

* * *

Las peores horas de mi vida fueron las siguientes, escuchar a mis padres llorar y suplicar por mí, porque me levantara y les dijera que estaba bromeando, que abriera los ojos, que viviera.

Fueron necesarios unos hechizos tranquilizadores en ambos para poder apartarlos de mí, y a pesar de eso, seguían susurrando mi nombre…

-Hijo… Ron despierta…

-Levántate Ronald… abre los ojos hijo…

Siguieron así por un rato, mientras yo, tieso, frío y sin poder hacer nada, maldecía a todos, y en especial a mí, por haber sido tan estúpido como para meterme en ese problema.

* * *

Se llevaron a mis padres, al parecer a la Madriguera, por lo que pude escuchar yo sería enterrado junto a otros de mis parientes, con mis tíos Gideon y Fabián.

Me sacaron por fin de esa fea bolsa, y me pusieron en lo que sentí era una cama, y también cambiaron mi ropa y me limpiaron.

Después de eso, llegaron Bill, George y Percy.

-¡¿TIENES UNA MÍNIMA IDEA DE TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO?!

-¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!

George y Percy se dedicaron a gritarme, incluso, cuando se acercaron a mí, me zarandearon hasta que alguien los quitó y los sacó de la habitación.

Y Bill… Bill no dijo me gritó, no se arrojó sobre mí, no hizo nada… Sólo se acercó a mí y susurró una palabra.

-Hermano…

Puso su mano sobre mi frente, la dejó ahí unos segundos, y luego se fue.

* * *

Poco después, entró un hombre, que se dedicó a examinar mi cuerpo, "preparándome".

-Pobre chico… Murió de una forma terrible…

Pronunció un hechizo, y al segundo siguiente sentía como ahora mi cuerpo estaba dentro de un ataúd, así como también mi cabello estaba pulcramente peinado, y mis manos descansaban sobre mi pecho.

-Ya estás listo mi buen amigo…

* * *

Cuando "morí" era cerca de la medianoche, y en el momento en el que yo llegué a la Madriguera para que me dieran el último adiós eran casi las 10 de la mañana.

Yo, a pesar de haber sido un héroe de guerra y todo eso, no tendría una enorme ceremonia, técnicamente mi cuerpo sólo estaría ese día en mi casa, para después enterrarme con mis antepasados.

Mi familia y los amigos comenzaron a llegar, cada un mensaje para mí y mi familia, y tal como esperaba, no todos eran buenos.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?...

-Él no era mala persona… ¿Recuerdas cuando tenía ocho y…

-¡Por cómo trató a Molly y Arthur se merecía permanecer con los muggles!...

-A pesar de todo, era un Weasley…

-No se merece todo esto, no merecía morir así…

-Primero Fred y ahora el pequeño…

-Aún recuerdo que cuando era pequeño…

-Él a los nueve años…

-…Fue cuando tenía 13, lo recuerdo muy bien

Cada comentario venía de gente diferente, no pude reconocer muchas voces, sólo unas cuantas, aunque sólo una parte era amables.

* * *

Fue extraño, o más que eso, escuchar a toda esa gente hablando sobre mí, sobre Ronald Bilius Weasley y de qué carrera yo pude haber conseguido, cuál habría sido mi vida, mientras todos ellos recordaban momentos de mi infancia y adolescencia.

Luego, cada uno pasó a mi ataúd, algunos en silencio, otros, mi familia lejana en su mayoría me contaba anécdotas de mi infancia.

Y tal como yo supuse, mi tía Muriel ni se acercó.

* * *

Unas horas después, cuando la mayoría de los presentes estaban en silencio o susurrando por lo bajo, llegaron ellos.

A la primera que escuché, fue a mi hermanita, a Ginny, que llegó directo a mí gritándome que no fuera un imbécil y que me levantara de una vez.

Intentaron apartarla de mí, pero después de unos cuantos hechizos, nadie se le acercó; nadie excepto Harry.

Juntos se quedaron, mi hermana y mi mejor amigo, junto a mí durante un largo rato, uno en el que yo deseé con toda mi alma poder levarme, pero era imposible, mi cuerpo no podía ni moverlo un centímetro.

Y todo comenzó a empeorar un poco más.

-Aún recuerdo ese primero de septiembre Ron… -Harry habló.- Fue el día en el que mi vida cambió ¿y sabes por qué? Por qué tuve mi primer amigo.

Mientras él hablaba, pude escuchar como los demás comenzaban a llorar, yo también lo hubiera hecho de haber podido.

-Estuviste junto a mí cuando más lo necesite, en mi primer año nunca me dejaste solo ¿recuerdas que te quedaste conmigo en navidad? Y todas esas tardes y noches ahogándonos con dulces en Hogwarts y en tu habitación…

Suspiró, y escuché a su voz quebrarse.

-Te conocí a los once años, pasamos por muchas cosas juntos Ron, tú a pesar de creer que no eras nada para mí, fuiste, eres y serás una parte muy importante para mí… ¿Recuerdas el cuarto año? ¿Lo que yo más valoraba? Eras tú Ron, mi mejor amigo, mi primer amigo, la primera persona en la que en verdad confié, mi hermano…

Después de él, hablaron George, Percy, Bil, y cuando llegó a la Madriguera, Charlie.

Y luego unos más; Hagrid, Neville, Seamus, la profesora McGonagall…

Así fue toda la tarde y la mayor parte de la noche.

* * *

Justo cuando el sol salía de nuevo, fui llevando al cementerio.

* * *

El ataúd fue bajando poco a poco,mientras escuchaba el llanto de mis padres, de mis hermanos, y de todos los demás.

Los sonidos se hicieron cada vez más lejanos, hasta que después de tener toda esa tierra encima de mí, no escuchaba nada.

Mientras el tiempo corría, sentía como el efecto de eso que Alexander me dio para beber se iba, poco a poco pude mover mis pies y mis brazos, mi cuello y heridas dolían demasiado, pasaron muchas horas para que pudiera abrir los ojos.

Y me topé con un techo de madera, y un gran miedo me abordó, yo nunca había sido claustrofóbico… pero ya comenzaba a respirar ¿Qué ocurriría si el aire dentro se acababa?

Estaba cada vez más asustado, hasta que comencé a escuchar ligeros ruidos ¿qué podría ser? Cada vez se acercaban más… hasta que algo chocó con la tapa del ataúd.

Luego, esta se abrió, y ahí estaban, en medio de la noche; Alexander, Scor y Giovanny.

El último fue el que habló.

-Bienvenido Dimitri.


End file.
